Las Cenizas Quedan
by amy-chan kagamine
Summary: Todos saben el dicho "donde hubo fuego, cenizas quedan" pero... ¿que pasa si aquel amor te hizo mucho daño? ¿hubo fuego? ¿cenizas quedan? quien sabe... pero... si llegase a ser verdad... ¿que arias? Rin esta lastimada, y quiere venganza, ¿como la conseguirá? ¿lo perdonara? o... ¿con quien lo olvidara? "-Te amo... nunca lo olvides...- Ya lo olvide...-"
1. Chapter 1

**Amy: ¡hola! Wow… tanto tiempo sin leernos… en serio lo lamento muchísimo… es que estoy terminando este año de colegio y se están viniendo los exámenes finales y (para m i mala suerte) me asignaron encargarme de la fiesta de la Primavera de este año, ya todo está hecho y se hará mañana. Quiero ver que tal queda :3**

**Ary: no me quisieron dar el puesto a mi… TnT**

**Mika: porque el año pasado quemaste las fotos escolares intentando conectar unos cables ¬¬**

**Mia: pobres fotos… salía tan bella en ellas… u.u**

**Ary: ok ok… ya pero le esta quedando muy lindo todo, el colegio esta precioso n.n**

**Amy: ok, les dejo esta historia nueva, ya tengo varios caps escritos, pero si quieren que la sigua por favor dejen comentarios… no será tan larga, creo que no supera los 15 caps… y perdón por no seguir la otra, lo lamento mucho…**

Las Cenizas Quedan… Cap. 1

―Len Kagamine, ¿Aceptas a Rin Minato como tu esposa, para amarla y honrarla, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la pobreza y la prosperidad, y serle fiel hasta que la muerte los separe?- Dijo el sacerdote.  
―Si, acepto- sonrió.  
― Rin Minato ¿Aceptas a Len Kagamine como esposo, para amarlo y honrarlo, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la pobreza y la prosperidad, y serle fiel hasta que la muerte los separe?  
―No…

*1 Mes antes*

Como todas las mañanas Rin se despertó temprano, ella acostumbraba ir con Len a desayunar todos los días a su departamento, pero ese día era especial, iría a la prueba de su vestido de novia, pues solo falta un mes para ser la feliz Señora Kagamine, tomo su teléfono y marco a su hermano.

-¿Alo?  
-Hola Meito, soy Rin, solo te hablaba para decirte que pasare por ti más temprano.  
-Ok, pero… ¿Por qué? La prueba del vestido es a las 9 de la mañana y apenas son las… 7: 40.  
-Es que quiero ver a Len- Dijo ella con una tremenda ilusión.  
-Esta bien- rio- te estaré esperando.  
-En 20 estoy haya, te amo hermano.  
-Yo igual estirada.

Ambos cortaron el teléfono, Rin fue directo a la ducha y en menos de 5 minutos estaba viendo que ropa ponerse, escogió unos jeans entubados, unos tacos negros y una blusa blanca holgada, recogió su largo cabello rubio en una cola y se fue, manejo hasta llegar a la casa de Meito e hizo sonar el claxon, el moreno salió a toda prisa de su casa con una rosquilla de chocolate en la boca, rodeo el coche y se subió.  
―Hola niña- se quito la rosquilla y la beso en la frente.  
―Hola estorbo- bajo sus gafas a la altura de sus ojos- ¿No alcanzaste a desayunar?- rio.  
― Si, pero me quede con hambre.  
― ¡Eres un glotón!- rio de nuevo.  
―Lose, pero a si me quieres.  
― Si hermano, a si te quiero- se acercó y lo beso en la mejilla.  
― ¿A dónde iremos primero?  
― Al súper, necesito comida en mi casa y de paso compro algo para que Len desayune.  
―…y si vamos a Top Show…  
―Pero ¿Qué no habías desayunado?  
―Si pero ya me dio hambre.  
― Esta bien- sonrió- primero vamos al súper, después vamos a desayunar y ahí le compro algo a Len… y por ultimo nos vamos a ver el vestido- sonrió, pero ahora con mucha ilusión.  
― ¿Estas feliz?- Rin puso en marcha el auto.  
― Más de lo que te puedes imaginar.  
-Quiero que seas muy feliz Rin.

-Te juro que seré muy feliz y tu… ya es tiempo de que encuentres alguien, si no te quedaras solo por siempre.- le dijo con tono burlón y sacándole la lengua.  
-Yo ya tengo novia…- dijo orgulloso.  
-¿Cómo? ¡Y no me dices nada!- exclamo sorprendida.  
-Ya la conoces.  
-¿Quién es?  
-Top Show…- dijo sonriente y recostándose en el respaldar del asiento  
― ¡Eres un estúpido!- rio a carcajadas.

Mientras la rubia daba vueltas en los pasillos del súper, Meito jugaba en una maquina de Pac-Man, al terminar el súper fueron directo a Top Show, cuando terminaron sus compras subieron de nuevo al auto, se sonrieron mientras Meito tomaba un poco de su refresco, ella manejo hasta el departamento de Len, bajo la comida que había comprado para el oji-celeste y le dijo a Meito que la esperara en el auto, él acepto y Rin camino hasta entrar al edificio. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, conto los pisos que subió en elevador, las puertas se abrieron y camino hasta la puerta con el numero 43, busco las llaves en la bolsa hasta que las encontró, metió la llave en el cerrojo de la puerta y esta se abrió, suspiro y camino hasta la cocina dejando la bolsa en la mesa.

-Len, amor ¿Ya vas salir del baño?- una voz femenina se escucho.  
-¿Qué demonio…-dijo Rin en susurros.  
-¡Ya voy!- grito interrumpiendo los susurros de Rin, ella comenzó a caminar hasta su cuarto.  
-¡Tengo ganas de ti!- grito ella de nuevo, para terminar con una risita.  
-¡Y yo de ti!- Grito Len aun más fuerte, la pelirrubia abrió la puerta y se encontró con una mujer totalmente desnuda de cabellos blancos y ojos rojos que solo la cubría una sábana blanca, la misma sabana que a ella la cubría en algunas noches.  
-Ho…o…la- tartamudeo nerviosa.  
-¿Quién eres tú?  
-Soy… Haku…- dijo aun más nerviosa- Cre… creo que lo mejor es que me baya.- dijo intentando pararse.  
-¡No! Quédate, ¿Sabes quién soy?- pregunto Rin dolida.  
-Si, la prometida de Len.- dijo en estado se shock.  
-Si, soy Rin Minato, mucho gusto- se acercó y le dio la mano- bueno, vamos a hacer como si no hubiera pasado nada ¿Ok?- le dijo con lagrimas a punto de salir de sus orbes azules.  
― Si…- dijo la chica que aun estaba en shock por lo que estaba pasando.  
― Cuando Len salga del baño, actuaras como si yo no hubiera estado aquí, en la mesa hay comida, di que la pediste por teléfono y sigue disfrutando la cama con Len, un gusto conocerte- Le dijo y se fue.  
Salió con el corazón roto, nunca se imagino que la persona que mas amaba en mundo le había sido infiel, pero ella era demasiado orgullosa e iba a salir con la cara en alto y sin una sola lagrima surcándole por su rostro blanco… solo quería salir de aquel departamento, bajo por el asesor, salió del edificio y se metió en su auto dejando caer la cabeza sobre el volante haciendo sonar el claxon por un largo tiempo.

-¡Es un estúpido! ¡Un imbécil! ¡Un desgraciado! ¡Un puerco! ¡Un animal!- dijo llorando a mares… su orgullo se quebranto en ese momento, solo un poco…  
-¡Hey! Cálmate ¿Qué te pasa?- le pregunto su hermano.  
-Lo odio Meito, ¡Lo odio! – Levanto su rostro, las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas como un par de cascadas.  
-¿Qué paso haya arriba?- le pregunto sorprendido.  
-¡Me engaño! Ese maldito hijo de puta ¡Me engaño!- volvió a pegar su rostro en el volante, pero esta vez el claxon no sonó.  
-¡Yo lo mato!- grito Meito enojado, queriéndose bajar del coche pero Rin puso seguro a la puerta- ¡Déjame bajar!- su cara se torno roja de la ira que se apoderaba de su cuerpo.  
-No hagas una tontería- quito las lagrimas de su rostro- Ya estoy bien- trato de sonreí pero era muy difícil- Ves, estoy sonriendo- señalo con sus dedos su "sonrisa", la cual era completamente falsa.  
-Ven aquí- abrió sus brazos- ¿¡Quien quiere un Meito-abrazo!?  
-¡Yo!- dijo como niña pequeña, se acercó y lo abrazo- te amo hermano…- dijo ahogándose en lagrimas.  
-Y yo a ti enana…  
-Bueno…- se separo de él quitando mas lagrimas que salían- Vamos a ver mi vestido.  
-¿Qué?- dijo sorprendido al escuchar lo que dijo Rin -¿Qué? ¿Acaso estás loca? ¿Piensas casarte?- pregunto confuso.  
-Si…- dijo mirando a un punto indefinido en el auto.  
-Pero como, si él se dio cuenta ¿Lo vas perdonar? No creo que seas tan estúpida para perdonarlo.  
-Él no se entero- volvió a llorar- yo entre y la tipa estaba en su cama, pero le dije que olvidara que yo fui a su casa, él no sabe nada.  
-¿Qué vas a hacer?  
-Jugare con el…- dijo, secándose de golpe las lagrimas.  
-¡Estas loca!- miro hacia afuera por su ventanilla- No puedes hacer eso, estarás jugando con fuego y te vas a quemar.  
-Para eso están el hospital- rio- el día de nuestra boda lo pondré en ridículo…  
-¿Qué harás qué?- pregunto exaltado.  
-Lo aplastare como la maldita cucaracha que es- miro hacia al frente con un gran odio.  
-Me imagino que yo… seré tu cómplice ¿Verdad?  
-¿Hay alguien más?- pregunto.  
-¡Miku! Ella es tu mejor amiga y es mujer- dijo apurado.  
- Si, lose… pero tú eres mi hermano y confió mas en ti.  
-¡Pero Miku es mujer! Además Len es mi amigo, no se me hace justo que tu juegues con el.  
-¡Pero él me engaño!- Grito volviendo a llorar- ¿Acaso se te hace justo que me haiga engaño?  
-Pues si, tienes razón… ok te ayudare- dijo un poco dudoso.

-¡Te amo hermano!- estiro los brazos- ¿¡Quien quiere un Rin-abrazo!?  
-¡Yo!- Dijo Meito, se acercó y la abrazo.  
-Ok, ya- se alejó- Vamos a ver mi vestido.- dijo con la mirada vengativa.  
-Se lo que piensas… arruinaras tu vestido ¿Cierto?  
-Me conoces perfectamente- se acercó a la guantera del coche y saco una cajetilla de cigarros junto con el encendedor.  
-Rin, me dijiste que ya no fumabas.- dijo sin comprender.- además, solo tienes 18 años.  
-Y ya no fumo- abrió la cajetilla y saco uno, haciendo amague por su edad.  
-¿Y que estas haciendo?  
-Ya lo había dejado te lo juro, pero estos muy desesperada- abrió la ventanilla y encendió uno- Pero te juro que este es el ultimo- Meito solo la miro de reojo volviendo su vista al frente.

El auto comenzó a andar hasta que llego a la tienda en donde compraría el vestido, Rin se puso sus lentes y encendió otro cigarrillo, bajo del auto y camino junto a Meito, cuando entraron a la tienda había un gran letrero que decía "No Fumar" ella puso los ojos en blanco y lo apago.  
Meito se sentó mientras Rin veía algunos vestidos pero nada lo convencía, pensó en lo que no le gusta que Len se pusiera, no le gustaba que estuviera muy escotada ni con faldas cortas, solo le gusta que se lo pusiera para él y entonces vio el vestido perfecto; por delante estaba corto y por atrás tenía una cola larga, el escote en corazón que hacia que su busto se levantara, Len odiaría ese vestido, no lo pensó ni dos veces y se lo probo, se miro al espejo y le quedo perfecto, acertó en todo, su busto se veía muy resaltado, el vestido se apegaba perfectamente en su cuerpo y su trasero se veía muy deseable, salió de los probadores y la mandíbula de Meito casi tocaba el piso, ella rio.

-¡Oh Por Dios! Rin, te ves tan, tan… ¿Planeas ir a si a la iglesia?- pregunto con los ojos bien abiertos por la sorpresa.  
-Si.- dijo orgullosa.  
-Len odia los escotes en ti, Len odiara ese vestido.- confeso de la nada.  
-Ese es el punto- rio- Señorita ¡Me llevo este vestido!- exclamo decidida.  
-¿Esta segura? ¿No te llevaras el del otro día?  
-No, me llevo este.  
-Perfecto, estas demente, con razón eres rubia…- dijo mientras se golpeaba la frente.  
- cállate, que tú te teñiste de castaño…- le reclamo triunfante.

Rin volvió a los probadores y se cambio, salió con el vestido en la mano sonriendo, ella tenía un plan y no le importaba quemarse como había dicho Meito, arruinaría su propia boda y en el momento en el que el sacerdote diga que si se quería casar con Len, ella iba contestar con un rotundo ¡No! Y allí frente a todos les diría el tipo de hombre que era Len, ese era su plan y era muy orgullosa para perdonarlo, no lo perdonaría, nunca lo perdonaría, pago su vestido con su tarjeta de crédito, al llegar al auto ambos se subieron y aventó la bolsa con tanto odio en los asientos de atrás.

-Que amor- dijo Meito burlándose.  
-El amor que le tengo a Len, creo que es tiempo de hablarle- Tomo el celular y marco su número.- Len, mi vida. – dijo falsamente, haciendo una seña de vomito, lo cual provoco que Meito ahogara una risa.  
-Hola bebe ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto a través del aparato.  
-Nada, solo te hablaba para decirte que ya compre mi vestido, es hermoso y sé que lo amaras- dijo con un poco de odio, Meito rio- ¡Cállate!- dijo refiriéndose a su hermano-  
-¿Con quien estas?- pregunto Len un poco celoso.  
-Con Meito.- contesto con simpleza.  
-Te tengo una sorpresa- dijo él con un tono muy sensual.  
-¿A si?- mordió su labio- me muero por saber que es.  
-Te espero esta noche en la casa.  
-Ahí estaré amor, ahí estaré- dijo muy convencida.  
-Te amo, no puedo esperar más para que tú seas mi esposa.  
- Ni yo…- dijo con ironía.  
-Rin ¿Te encuentras bien? Te noto muy distante.  
-¡Estoy perfecta cariño! Son solo los nervios…-  
-Bueno, entonces… ¿Te espero?  
-Ahí estaré- corto la llamada- Bien Minato, hoy empieza mi plan y tú me ayudaras.  
-¿Qué piensas hacer?  
-No sé, y tú me vas a ayudar, vamos a mi departamento y ahí planearemos algo para esta noche y para las demás…  
-¡Proyecto destruir a Kagamine!- rio de forma malvada.  
-Se mas original Meito, hay que inventar un nombre para este plan.- Rin puso en marcha su auto mientras fumaba otro cigarrillo, al llegar ella puso en unos shorts rasgados, una camisa a cuadros roja y unas Vans color vino, coloco un poco de frituras acompañadas con unas gaseosas y así comenzaron a hablar de su plan…

**Amy: ¿y? ¿Qué tal? ¿Les gusto? Ojala que si..**

**Mia: dejen reviews, no olviden que de eso depende que la historia siga.**

**Ary: y recuerden que los amamos mucho.**

**Amy: ¿pero qué carajo? ¿Dónde mierda esta Mika? **

**Ary: se fue a dormir, te tardaste mucho en dar estas palabras.**

**Mia: ok, ya que ella se fue yo me voy a comer, shaooo.**

**Ary: me pregunto como puede comer tanto si nunca engorda… *susurrando***

**Amy: porque ella es Mia y tu Ariana y listo. Aquí nos despedimos, a mi me dio sueño pero tengo que seguir preparando las cosas para mañana y para colmo hoy vienen nuestras amigas para que les arregle el cabello… los amo!**


	2. Manos a la obra

Las Cenizas Quedan Cap. 2

**Amy: que onda terrestres?! Wow… actualicé rápido, y eso es gracias a los reviews que me dejaron, mientras mas reviews será mas rápida mi actualización…**

**Mía: las otras fieras no están aquí porque como hace un tremendo calor fueron a nadar a la piscina, pero como nosotras somos buenas nos quedamos en el living a escribir (estamos con helado y el aire acondicionado XD)**

**Amy: ok… aquí les dejamos este cap. si quieren otro mañana solo dejen reviews, no cuestan nada si que no sean vagos ¬¬**

-Hola bebe- dijo ella a punto de caerse.  
-¡Joder Rin! ¿Estás ebria?

-Solo un poquito- rio, en realidad, ella no estaba ebria, Len odiaba que ella tomara decía que no era bueno para su salud, Len le tenía una cena romántica, quizá se sentía culpable de lo que había hecho y eso ella lo sabia gracias a Meito- ¡Hola bebe!- dijo de nuevo.

-Sabes que odio que tomes Rin… eso no te hace bien, vamos a la cocina te preparare un café bien cargado y te vas a dar una ducha de agua helada para que descanses bien.

-¡Lo que quieras bebe!- se acercó a darle un beso.  
-¡Fumaste! Rin ¿Qué te está pasando? Solo tienes 18 y quedamos en que no volveríamos a fumar.

-¡Yo no fume Lencitooooo!- dijo gritando  
-Tranquila cariño, vas a alarmar a los vecinos, pása- Len llevo a Rin a la cocina y la sentó- ¿A dónde fuiste amor?  
-Fui... fui…- intento actuar como si en realidad estuviera ebria- ¡No me acuerdo!- grito riéndose.  
-¡Shh! Los vecinos están durmiendo- puso una tetera en la estufa-  
-¡Ya me acorde!...¿De qué hablábamos?- dijo con cara de "¿Qué es esto?".  
-Te pregunte que a donde habías ido- se sentó junto a ella.  
¡Ah! Es cierto…fui con Miku a un bar, de esos donde los hombres se desnudaaan…- dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.  
-¡¿Qué hiciste qué?!- grito Len por lo reciente dicho de su novia.  
-¡Dios me duele la cabeza!- la tetera hizo un sonido, lo que significaba que ya estaba caliente el agua- ¡Qué lindo mi vida! Me preparaste una cena…- Len sirvió el agua en una tazay se disponía a dárselo a Rin.

-Pues te quería impresi…- un fuerte golpe se escucho- ¡Rin!- grito Len, ella estaba tirada en el piso "dormida"- Corazón, te quedaste dormida- la ojiazul sintió un poco de cariño al escuchar a Len hablarle de ese modo- te llevare a cama para que puedas dormir bien- le dio un beso en la frente y la cargo hasta llevarla a su cama, se acostó con ella abrazándola- sabes… yo te amo más de lo que te puedas imaginar, yo era un mujeriego de tan solo 21 años, pero llegaste tú y mi vida cambio, nunca pensé en enamorarme de verdad, nunca pensé en que algún día me casaría y mírame- rio- en un mes serás la señora Kagamine y yo el hombre más feliz del mundo- y nuestra queridísima rubia por poco cae, por poco y lo perdona- sé que he cometido muchas estupideces, incluyendo esta mañana y no sé por qué lo hago si te tengo a ti, perdóname, te juro que después de que nos casemos no te volveré a hacer infiel, no sé que hice para merecerte, siempre estaré a tu lado, siempre…-ambos se quedaron dormidos en la vasta cama matrimonial de sabanas color coral.

Ya había amanecido, los cantos de los pájaros resonaban en la recamara y la luz se colaba por la ventana, Rin abrió los ojos poco a poco miro a su alrededor pero no estaba Len por ningún lado, vio que no traía su ropa si no una camisa de su prometido que le quedaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas, bostezo tallándose los ojos y se paró de la cama, salió de la recamara y aspiro el olor a huevos fritos.

-¡Que rico huele!- grito Rin desde lejos.  
-Ayer no pudimos cenar, a si que te compensare con esto.- le contesto sonriendo y viéndola desde la cocina.

-Que bien Len, pero me tengo que ir- dijo sentándose en la mesa- lo siento…- le dijo con un tono fingido de tristeza en su voz.  
-¿Por qué?- sirvió el huevo en el plato.  
-Tengo que… ver unas cosas de la boda…- contesto con lo que primero le vino en la cabeza.

-Pero amor… ¿No te puedes quedar un ratito más? Ayer no pude hacer nada contigo- dijo un poco triste por su respuesta.  
-No, no puedo, me iré a cambiar ¿Dónde dejaste mi ropa?- dijo cortante mientras se levantaba de su asiento.  
-En el baño- dijo triste.  
-Lo siento Len, será para otro día-se coloco unas pantuflas y fue hacia el baño.

Cuando entro a aquel cuarto, estaba frio, cerró la puerta y se sentó en el escusado tapándose la cara y comenzó a llorar, en realidad ella estaba destrozada, todas las cosas que Len le había dicho en la noche mientras la abraza la habían confundido tanto, pero su orgullo era mayo, ella orgullo Minato… había tantos sentimientos encontrados; odio, amor, deseo, sufrimiento, dolor y todo eso la destrozaba, se sentía tan impotente, una parte de ella quería perdonarlo, ocultarle todo lo que había pasado, hacer como si nunca hubiera pasado nada y seguir con sus planes de boda, pero por milésima vez su maldito orgullo ganaba, dio un grito de odio y se levanto, fue hacia el espejo y se miro, estaba destrozada por dentro como para afuera, hizo puños con las manos y golpeo el espejo haciendo que este ser rompiera y miles de pedacitos cayeran, cortando su mano.

.

.

.

-Aun no logro comprender como fue que te hiciste eso- dijo Len mirando la mano vendada de Rin mientras conducía su BMW de color negro.

-¡Ya te lo dije Len! Me estaba cambiando, había una mosca y sabes que odio esas cosas, se paro en el espejo y la intente matar, se me fue la onda de que estaba parada en el espejo, fue sin querer.  
-¡Pero era un espejo, mi espejo!- dijo entono de broma.  
-No seas tan egocéntrico- puso los ojos en blanco- Después te comprare uno, además falta un mes para irnos a vivir a nuestra casa.  
-Es cierto amor- se acercó a darle un beso.  
-¡Len cuidado!- grito Rin- Estas manejando, casi chocamos- dijo para evitar que este la besara.  
-Lo siento amor- volvió a mirar al frente.  
-Ya no pude ver lo de la boda, es tardísimo  
-¿Qué hora es?  
-Son las 7 de la noche, Len en ese hospital es pésimo, se tardan horas…- dijo quejándose.  
-Mira- Señalo Len hacia fuera de su ventanilla- ¿Recuerdas ese parque?- acerco el coche a la orilla estacionándolo bajo un árbol-  
-En…-trago saliva- Como olvidarlo ahí me pediste matrimonio- comento mordiéndose el labio inferior.  
-Ese fue el mejor día de mi vida, bueno… ese será el 3 mejor día de mi vida.- le dijo con una sonrisa boba surcándole por su rostro.  
-¿Cuál es el segundo y el primero?- pregunto anonadada.  
-El segundo; será el día de nuestra boda y el primero será cuando nuestro hijo o hija nazca- menciono sonriéndole con cariño.  
-¿Me lo dices enserio?- Lo miro tierna.

-Mas que enserio- se acercó y la beso.

- K- 

-¡Demonios!- dijo Len enojado- Todo se arruino.- termino de decirlo frustrado.  
-¿Qué pasa amor?- dijo la chica rubia buscándolo, ya que traía una corbata de él que le tapaba los ojos- ¡Joder Len! Está lloviendo- se intento tapar con su bolso.  
-Ven corre, vamos a ese árbol.- le tomo la mano pero esta no se movió.  
-¡Len no puedo ver! ¡Quítame esta cosa de los ojos!- grito enfurecida.  
-Es que no puedo, arruinaras la sorpresa…- le aclaro.  
-Esta lloviendo, supongo que ya se arruino- hizo un tierno puchero lo que le causo dulzura a su novio.  
-No importa, te cargare.- le propuso triunfante.  
-Sabes que odio…- demasiado tarde, Len ya la había cargado- ¡No, Len! ¡Bájame! ¡Me vas a tirar!  
-¿Confías en mi?  
-Mas de lo que crees  
-Entonces sabrás que nunca te dejare caer.  
-¿Me lo prometes?  
-Te lo prometo- comenzó a correr.  
-¿Ya vamos a llegar?-pregunto impaciente.  
-Si, falta poco - 5 segundos pasaron y Rin piso tierra firme.

- Llegamos- Dijo Len un poco agitado.  
-¿Ya me vas a quitar esta cosa de los ojos?  
-Si- se paro atrás de Rin y soltó la corbata.  
-¡Wow!- dijo mirando hacia el frente- ¿Hiciste todo eso por mi?  
-Si… pero ¡La estúpida madre naturaleza lo arruino!- grito, después en el cielo un relámpago se vio- Creo que se enojo- ella rio- Bueno… veras, la mesa que está en la cancha la prepare yo, íbamos a tener una cena romántica y después…- Levanto un ceja  
-¿Después que? No me digas que íbamos a tener sexo en frente de todos-Len rio.  
-No, eso será mas después- rieron- Te iba…- se incoó frente a ella- Rin… -Saco una cajita roja, abriéndola- ¿Te quieres casar conmigo?  
-¡Oh Por Dios! – Se tapo la boca con las manos- No… no sé qué decir, yo…  
-Solo di que si  
-¡Claro que si!- Len le puso un anillo de oro adornado con 3 diamantes…y sonrió, se levanto- ¡Te amo!- lo abrazo.  
-Yo te amo más, mucho más- La beso.  
-¡Esta hermoso!- dijo viendo el anillo que ahora estaba en su dedo anular- ¡Te amo! ¡Te amo! ¡Te amo! Soy la mujer más feliz del mundo.  
-Te amo- la beso de nuevo- ¡Yo amo a Rin Minatooooo!- grito a todo pulmón- Es tu turno, ahora grita tu.  
-¿Estas loco? Me daría vergüenza que me vieran contigo.- le dijo sacándole la lengua.  
-No, vamos grita, que todo el mundo se entere a quien amas es a mi…- dijo sonriendo.  
-Okey… ¡Yo amo a Len Kagamine!- grito- ¿Me prometes que siempre me amaras y que nunca me dejaras?  
-No te lo prometo- Rin lo miro con tristeza- ¡Te lo juro! Pero con una condición.  
-¿Cuál?  
-Que tu también me jures, que me amaras siempre y que nunca me dejaras… por nada en el mundo…  
-Eso no tienes ni por qué pensarlo, te lo juro- se besaron de nuevo. 

- K-

-Eso fue un hermoso momento- dijo la rubia con melancolía…

-Si que lo fue, ven vamos a columpiarnos.- le invito apretando su mano que tenia sostenida.  
-¿Seguro?  
-Si vamos.

Ambos se bajaron del auto, le puso seguro y comenzaron a caminar, unos cuantos truenos se escuchar y comenzó a llover…

**Amy: "cuenta la leyenda que antes Amy y sus inútiles primas actualizaban cada jodida semana…" hola! E aquí el final de este cap. se suponía que actualizaría mañana pero como termine temprano quise dejárselos…**

**Mika: mia nos abandono, se fue a comprar mas helado… esa niña… no madura -.-U**

**Amy: madurar es para frutas XD ok, recuerden, si quieren mas caps. Deben dejar reviews.**

**Sayonara!**


	3. Te Quiero Olvidar

**Amy: holaaaa que onda? Estoy actualizando rápido, verdad? Pues que pena porque si no nos dejan reviews no lo aremos tan seguido *sacando una agenda y marcándola con n lápiz una fecha* podría subir el próximo cap. el mes que viene…**

**Mika: pues….. no puede el próximo mes… que te parece en tres meses?**

**Amy: perfecto, así que ya saben, si no dejan reviews no seguiré bien la historia.**

**A, y para los que tuvieron dudas se las aclaro: Len es mayor que Rin por 4 años aproximadamente, ya que me canse de ver a esta pareja con las mismas edades. No fue tanta calentura la relación entre Len y Haku, ya que este tiene un pasado como el de Spice. Y por ultimo… este si es un fic RinxLen, simplemente esta pareja es perfecta junta.**

Las Cenizas Quedan

Los días parecían horas, las cuatro semanas ya habían transcurrido y Rin al igual que Len estaban más nervioso que nunca, Rin se moría de nervios ya que hoy saldría la verdad a la luz, pero Len estaba nervioso porque se entregaría ante a Dios a la mujer que más ama.

―¡Len, deja de moverte! No puedo acomodarte el moño- Dijo  
―Lo siento Rinto, es que estoy muy nervioso…- dijo estremeciéndose de pies a cabeza.  
―Quien lo diría- Dijo Kaito irónicamente.  
―¿Quién diría que?- dijeron Rinto y Len al mismo tiempo observando a su amigo peliazul.

―Que, quien diría que el mas mujeriego de los 4 es el que se casaría primero ¿Pero que te ha hecho Rin?- explico Kaito, con el seño fruncido en forma pensativa.  
―Es amo, Kaito, amor verdadero.- sentencio con un brillo especial en sus orbes azules.  
―Si fuera amor verdadero, nunca la hubieras engañado con Haku- concreto Rinto, apretando fuertemente el moño del traje de Len.  
―¡Rinto, me ahorcas!- suprimió un grito nuestro enamorado rubio.  
―Lo siento- lo aflojo.  
―Eso es cierto Rinto, si Len amara a Rin, nunca le hubiera sido infiel… ¿Cuándo se lo vas a decir?  
―Nunca, nunca sabrá…- murmuro ante los ojos de sus dos mejores amigos.  
.

.

.  
―Entonces…¿Ese es tu plan?- Dijo Meito mientras le subía la cremallera del vestido a Rin.  
―Len es un estúpido- gruño Miku mientras tomaba un poco de agua y se cruzaba de brazos.  
―Si, ese es mi plan- dijo decidida la pelirrubia- Hoy, todo el mundo sabrá quién es Len Kagamine- se miro al espejo contemplando su vista previa a la ceremonia.  
―Amo tu vestido y tu peinado en rizos suaves te y suelto te queda perfecto- dijo Miku- seguro que igual lo amara Len ¿Cómo te sientes amiga?- la peli aqua se paro y abrazo a la ojiceleste.  
―Lo odio, Miku, pero al mismo tiempo lo amo tanto…- comento mientras una lagrima traviesa surcaba su blanca mejilla.  
―Va a ser muy difícil para ti esto.- le dijo Meito mientras las observaba y quitaba aquella maldita molécula de agua.  
―Si, pero no tengo otra opción.- sentencio, levantando su mentón en forma de orgullo.  
―Si la tienes- intervino Meito.  
―Ya te dije…- fue interrumpida por el castaño.  
―Cásate con Len- le soltó de repente Meito- Enamórate aun mas de él olvidando lo que paso.  
―¡No puedo Meito!- grito- No puedo olvidarme de eso…- se sentó en el sillón tapándose la cara- No puedo hacerlo…- negó varias veces con su cabeza.  
―Vamos cariño, no llores- dijo Miku- arruinaras tu maquillaje- se sentó junto a ella- y el rímel es caro, no desperdicies eso en alguien tan inútil que jamás valdrá la pena.- termino mientras le sobaba la espalda.  
―Lo siento… ¿Esta listo el auto?- le pregunto a Meito

―Si ¿Nos vamos?- pregunto este, extendiéndole las manos a ambas chicas.  
―Vámonos…- murmuro destruida la joven rubia.  
.

.

.

Len y Rin subieron a sus respectivos coches con sus respectivos acompañantes, la iglesia se veía mas visible para Rin, como también era visible su dolor

Al llegar Meito se llevo a su hermana a un pequeño cuartito en donde se le darían los últimos arreglos.

―Te ves muy linda, yo si me casaría con una chica igual a ti.- le dijo acariciando su mejilla.  
―pero amas a Miku- le miro a los ojos.  
―Y Miku no me ama a mí, escucha… si llegamos a ser viejos y aun no nos casamos, o nuestra pareja ya murió, vamos a prometer algo  
―¿Qué?  
―nos iremos a vivir juntos como los Forever Alone que somos- le dijo soltando unas carcajadas- pero solo si llegamos a viejos.  
―Claro que si, me iré a vivir de nuevo con mi única familia.- rieron.  
― Tu eres la mejor- Se acercó y la abrazo- recuerda solo una cosa… pase lo que pase dímelo, solo nos tenemos nosotros, ya no están nuestros padres… si alguien más te vuelve a hacer daño solo dímelo y me encargare de castrarlo tan fuerte que deseara haber sido mujer…  
―gracias… - se separaron.  
―Len un estúpido, ¡No! Es el mayor de los estúpidos, no sé porque te engaño con Haku… tu eres mucho mas hermosa que ella.  
―Ni yo… ¡Espera, Meito!- grito saltando de su asiento.  
―¿Qué pasa?- pregunto asustado, sabiendo que había metido la pata…  
―¿Cómo sabes que se llama Haku?- pregunto acercando su rostro y mirándolo acusadoramente.  
―Pues…- miro al suelo- Tu… tu me lo dijiste- dijo jugando con sus dedos.  
―No, yo nunca te lo dije- desmintió con sus manos en su cadera.  
―Si, acuérdate, tú me dijiste que se llamaba Haku…  
―¡Nunca te dije eso! ¿Tu ya lo sabías? ¡Me has mentido todo este tiempo!- grito colorada de la rabia e ira.  
―No yo… Rin, perdóname- le pidió intentando acercarse a ella.  
―Entonces ¿Ya lo sabías?- pregunto perdida en un punto indefinido en el suelos azulejado de aquella sala.  
―Si…- miro de nuevo al suelo.  
―Eres un traidor- le acuso con lágrimas nuevas en sus ojos y apretando sus manos en la falda corta de su vestido color casaron de diseñador.  
―No, Rin escucha… yo te lo quería decir, pero Len me juro que no lo volvería a hacer…- le sentencio tomándola de los brazos con suavidad pero a la vez con firmeza.  
―¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?- dijo enojada mirándolo a los ojos.  
―Desde hace 3 meses.- le respondió bajando la cabeza.  
―¿¡Desde hace 3 meses!? ¿Y por qué demonios no me habías dicho nada?- pregunto enojada, segada por la rabia que inundaba cada poro de su frágil cuerpo de tal solo 18 años.  
―¡Ya te lo dije! Len prometió que no lo volvería a hacer…  
―Pero lo hizo, ¿Por qué Meito? ¿Por qué? Si sabias que lo volvió a hacer, ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada hace un mes? – le interrogo llorando, su orgullo se quebranto, ya no lo soporto mas y se derrumbo en frente de su único hermano.  
―Yo quería lo mejor para ti.  
―¿Y que es lo mejor para mi?- dijo a punto de estallar en maldiciones- ¡Dime!- grito.  
―Lo mejor para ti es Len…  
―¡No! ¡Len no es lo mejor para mi!- grito y salió de aquel cuarto, azotando la puerta.  
―Lo siento…- susurro Meito.  
.

.

.

Tres campanazos se escucharon, y la marcha nupcial marcaba el paso de Rin, iba tomada del brazo de Meito, mientras Len miraba con desagrado ese vestido que descubría mucha piel de su amad, pero aun así era hermosa a sus ojos, la mirada de Rin era oscura, llena de rencores. Al llegar al altar Meito susurro un Lo siento, el sacerdote hablaba y hablaba, pero ninguno de los dos ponía atención, la mirada de Rin buscaba algo entre las personas que estaban en sus respectivos asientos, y ahí, ahí la vio, Haku estaba sentada vestida de un cortísimo vestido color rubí que combinaba a la perfección con sus ojos y resaltaba sus curvas y su largo cabello color plata (un poco más largo que el de Rin, que el de ella solo llegaba hasta la cintura o un poco mas bajo) mirando con ojos llorosos como su amante se casaba.

―Len Kagamine, ¿Aceptas a Rin Minato como esposa, para amarla y honrarla, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la pobreza y la prosperidad, y serle fiel hasta que la muerte los separe?- Dijo el sacerdote  
― Si, acepto- sonrió mirando con ternura a su novia en blanco.  
― Rin Minato ¿Aceptas a Len Kagamine como esposo, para amarlo y honrarlo, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la pobreza y la prosperidad, y serle fiel hasta que la muerte los separe?  
―No…- y un ah en coro de los invitados se escucho en la iglesia.  
―¿Qué?- Dijo Len confundido, miro a todos en la iglesia y su vista se cruzo con Haku, la cual tenía una sonrisa de esperanza en sus labios color rojo- ¿Qué?- volvió a preguntar aun mas confundido, esta vez por la presencia de la otra muchacha.  
―No me puedo casar un idiota.- sentencio sin pena alguna.  
―¿Qué?- pregunto de nuevo, aun sin entender- ¿Pero qué dices princesa?  
―¡Ya lo se todo Len! ¿Lo escuchaste? ¡Todo!- informo tirando el ramo de rosas blancas al suelo, destruyendo el delicado adorno en varias fracciones.  
―¿A que te refieres?- pregunto, creyendo entender lo que pasaba, y el motivo del cual no aceptaba unir su vida junto a la de el ¿y a quien podía engañar? ¿Quién querría casarse con un ex mujeriego?  
―¡Haku!- grito a todo plumón, lo suficiente para que ella lo escuchara- ¡Anda cariño, no seas tímida y párate!- Ella tímidamente se levanto de su asiento, mirando con dulzura a Len y con temor a Rin.  
―¿Quién es ella?- pregunto Len, fingiendo no saber.  
―¡Eres un cínico! ¡Un idiota! ¡Un animal!- grito aun mas enojada por lo que acaba de decir- ¿Qué quien es ella? ¡Pues tu amante! ¡Tu puta y desgraciada amante!- grito aun más fuerte y de nuevo la gente empezó a murmurar- ¡Deja de fingir Len! ¡Ya lo se todo!  
―Mi amor, déjame explicar- fue interrumpido drásticamente.  
―¡No tienes nada que explicarme!- sentencio, se dio media vuelta miro hacia los invitados- ¡Atención!- todos voltearon de nuevo al centro- Quiero que todos se enteren de la clase de persona que es Len ¡Me engaño con ella! ¡Me engaño! Y no fue solo una noche loca, ¡No gente! siempre me ha engañado con ella…- las lagrimas comenzaron a salir, pero ella rápido se las limpio- Hasta aquí tu jueguito Kagamine- comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.  
―¡Rin! ¡Espera amor no te vayas!- la siguió, Haku lo tomo del brazo mirándolo con amor y pidiendo que no se vaya con ella.  
―¿A dónde vas?- dijo ella intentando abrazarlo.  
―Escucha, ¡No quiero volver a saber nada de ti! ¡Tu no tenias por que venir aquí! ¡Ándate a la mierda Haku!- grito- ¡Rin, espera!- corrió hacia ella, afuera de la iglesia la tomo del brazo y la jalo hasta quedar frente a frente- Te amo- Rin lo recibió con una bofetada que retumbo en las orejas del muchacho.  
―¡Yo no! ¡Eres un estúpido Len! ¡Puede que no sea muy grande y que te parezca una chiquilla ilusionada con el amor! pero nunca, escúchalo bien, nunca te perdonare esto… ¿Por qué lo hiciste Len?- ya no podía seguir ocultando mas las lagrimas que querían salir- ¡¿Por qué putas lo hiciste?!- grito golpeando el pecho de Len.  
―¿Desde cuándo lo sabes? ¿Quién te lo dijo?- le pregunto intentando abrazarla, pero fallando en el intento.  
― Yo fui a tu casa y ella estaba en tu cama…- le contesto mirando al suelo, haciendo que su flequillo le cubriera el rostro.  
―Lo siento…  
―¿Y crees que con un "lo siento" vas a hacer que te perdone? No te quiero ver nunca.  
―No dejare que te vayas de mi lado.- le aseguro agarrando su rostro y mirándola a los ojos.  
―Has oído el dicho que dice "Si amas algo déjalo ir, si regresa es que es tuyo, si no es que nunca lo fue"- el solo asintió- Entonces déjame ir, si el destino vuelve a juntarnos, quizás te de otra oportunidad, pero no me busques.- le comento retirando su rostro con ira.  
―No puedo dejarte, te amo demasiado ¿Crees que si no te amara no te hubiera pedido matrimonio? Tu me conocías muy bien e incluso yo nunca pensé en casarme.- le dijo con esperanza de que ella le perdonase y tomándole la mano, pero… ¿a caso no entendía lo que era la palabra VENGANZA? Si te quieres vengar… no perdones jamás…  
―Si me amaras, nunca te me hubieras sido infiel- se zafo de la mano de Len y comenzó a caminar. Dejando a Len estático en aquellas escaleras de la iglesia.

Se subió a su BMW rojo y de nuevo hundió su cabeza en el volante mientras lloraba, ahora no estaba su hermano Meito, ahora estaba segura que no tenia a nadie, se quito las lagrimas y se rio un poco de la locura que acababa de hacer, arruino el sueño de cualquier mujer; arruino su sueño, metió la llave y puso en marcha su auto, manejo por la ciudad de Osaka hasta llegar a su departamento, al llegar tiro su velo y se quito su vestido quedando en ropa interior, se sentó en el suelo de su recamara recargándose en su cama y de nuevo comenzó a llorar ¿Qué mas podía hacer? pensó, abrazo sus piernas y bajo su cabeza hasta topar con sus rodillas.  
.

.

.  
Len caminaba por las oscuras calles de Osaka con una botella de whisky ¿Qué mas podía hacer? Pensó, no tenia ganas de hacer nada, solo caminaba sin rumbo fijo mientras lloraba ¿Por qué lloraba?, acababa de perder a la mujer de su vida, a su princesa, a su media naranja o como le quieran llamar, él amaba a Rin más que a su propia vida, esa mujer llego a su vida para cambiarlo, se metió en su corazón para no salir jamás, "¿Por qué lo hice?" Pensaba mientras daba tragos a su botella, "ere un idiota Len, Rin no se merecía lo que le hiciste", eso era lo único que estaba en su cabeza, se sentó en una esquina a seguir bebiendo, lo mejor, que según él, podía hacer, ¿Por qué no simplemente se levantaba e iba a hablar con Rin? Porque él la conocía perfectamente, era orgullosa y eso no le daba oportunidad.

―¡Soy un idiota!- grito- ¿Por qué te me dejaste Rin?- pregunto tambaleándose.  
―Eres un idiota Kagamine- esa voz, era ella ¿Era Rin?  
―¿Rin?- se levanto rápido del piso.  
―Ahora hasta me confundes- se quejo esa persona de cabello castaño que siempre estuvo a su lado como mejor amigo.

―¡Ah! Solo eres tú, ¿Qué quieres? ¿Molestarme? Anda, dime ¡Te lo dije!- le desafió mientras le daba otro trago a su botella.  
―¿Por qué hiciste eso?- le pregunto.  
―No lo se Meito…- le dijo tapándose la cara con sus palmas.  
―Anda, vamos a tu casa, estas muy ebrio- le dijo intentado levantarlo.  
―¡Ya no me importa nada! Me… me voy a suicidar- sentencio con el puño en forma decidida.  
―¡Vamos Len! Todos sabemos que no tienes las agallas para suicidarte- le dijo algo burlón.  
―Tienes razón- trago saliva- vamos…- le abrazo por el hombro.

Ambos subieron al auto de Meito y el manejo hasta la casa del ebrio de Len.  
.

.

.  
Ya habían pasado varias horas desde que Rin estaba en misma posición y solo lloraba, se levanto y en un ataque de ira tiro todas las cosas que estaban en su peinador, sus perfumes, maquillajes y unas cuantas joyas. Te odio Len dijo por milésima ves mientras se miraba en el espejo, volteo hacia donde estaban las cosas y vio un portarretrato con una foto, Len y Rin, Len miraba a Rin de una forma única, con amor, al igual que ella a él, la tomo de entre los vidrios y se levanto poniéndola sobre la cama, saco de su armario un pantalón deportivo negro y una chaqueta que hacia juego, saco una maleta y busco todo, todo lo que le recordaba a Len, sus fotos, sus estúpidos regalos, el ramo de rosas que hace unos días le habían entregado en su puerta, los osos de felpa que había ganado en la feria, todo, agarro unas cuantas botellas de alcohol de su botiquín junto con unos cigarros y un encendedor y los metió a la maleta por fin cerrándola, salió de su departamento y camino unas cuantas cuadras hasta llegar a un callejón oscuro, se adentro mas en este y consiguió un bote grande de aluminio, busco papeles, periódicos y los metió en el bote, vacío los botes de alcohol y encendió un cigarro, lo fumo hasta dejarlo un poco más de la mitad y lo tiro en bote, las llamas comenzaron a salir al igual que unas cuantas lagrimas y una por una de las cosas que llevaba en esa maleta las iba tirando mientras veía como se quemaban, ya no quedaba nada, vio su mano y hermoso anillo con un diamante que estaba en su dedo anular, lo vio por última vez y se lo quito tirándolo en aquel bote del que salía fuego.  
―Sé que encontrare a alguien como tu- susurro y se fue…

**Amy: bien! Este será el ultimo cap. de la semana, si quieren la continuación, recuerden, dejen reviews si no, no habrá ni un carajo :3**

**Mika: solo dejen comentarios y listo, lo hubiéramos subido temprano pero hoy tuvimos un casamiento y tuvimos que viajar… me duele el culo de tanto estar sentada TnT**

**Amy: ok, ya, espero que les haya gustado… Sayonara!**


	4. Amar el pasado y Odiar el presente

**Amy: ¿Qué tal? Se que lo estoy subiendo a última hora, pero tuve que ir de urgencias al hospital, tenía pensado subirlo hoy a la mañana…**

**Ary: pero tuvimos inconvenientes con Mika… no es nada grave por el momento, pero pidieron que se quedara ahí por unos días.**

**Mia: suertuda… no ir al colegio y mañana tenemos oral .-.**

**Amy: en fin… lo mismo, V. no es nuestro, espero que les guste y dejen review, que sin eso no habrá más caps.**

Las Cenizas Quedan Cap. 4

―Vamos a dormir un poco, hoy ha sido un día agotador- dijo Meito una vez en el departamento del rubio, mientras llevaba a Len a la cama.  
―Hoy no es un día agotador, hoy ha sido ¡El peor día de mi vida!- grito casi cayéndose de lo ebrio que estaba.  
―¡Cállate Len! La única culpa la tienes tu.- le reprocho entrando a la habitación del ojiazul.  
―Lose, soy un idiota- Meito tiro a Len en la cama y lo ayudo a acomodarse- Ven acá amigo- golpeo el otro lado de la cama, Meito hizo caso y se recostó junto a Len.  
―¿Cómo te sientes?- le pregunto mirando hacia el techo color vainilla.  
―De la mierda… ¡No!- grito y se tiro al piso junto con una almohada tapándose la cara con esta.  
―¿Qué demonios te pasa Len?- pregunto Meito un poco asustado por el comportamiento de su amigo, tomo una almohada y se acosta a su lado.  
―No quiero dormir en esa cama ¡Nunca! Esa cama esta sucia, la voy a quemar y se va a ir al infierno al igual que Hakuuuu- explico estirando la última palabra.  
―Len, deja de decir estupideces y vamos a la cama, el piso esta frio y te puedes enfermar.- le dijo tomándolo del brazo e intentando levantarlo, sin éxito alguno.  
―¿Y qué? ¿Y que si me enfermo? Da lo mismo si muero…- pensó algunas cosas- ¡Me voy a matar!- grito y se levanto con decisión.  
―¿Qué? ¡No!- Len se mareo y se tiro de nuevo al piso- No hagas eso amigo.- le dijo Meito palmeándole la espalda.  
―Tienes razón, estoy muy cansado para hacerlo… quizás mañana lo haga- Meito rio- ¿Qué crees que esté haciendo mi princesa ahorita?- pregunto con una leve sonrisa en sus labios.  
―No lose… quizás…  
―¡Meito!- lo interrumpió- ¿Me ayudas?- pidió este.  
―¿A qué?- le interrogo confundido.  
―¿Me ayudas? Por favor… ayúdame, habla con Rin, tu eres su hermano, convéncela que vuelva con migo- su voz se quebró junto a varias lagrimas- convéncela, yo la amo… no digo que se case de nuevo con migo, pero que lo intentemos- termino, mas no cesaron aquellos surcos de agua cristalina.

―No creo poder ayudarte… ella se entero de que… ya sabes tú y Haku eran… amantes- miro al techo de la recamara de Len- y en pocas palabras pude ver que también me odiaba por no decirle, ella es mi hermana Len, la nica familia que me queda es ella, ella estuvo conmigo siempre, gracias a mi te conoció, Len soy un estúpido ¿Por qué no se lo dije antes?- un ronquido de Len lo saco de sus pensamientos, él ya estaba profundamente dormido.

-FLASH BACK-

Ella estaba sentada en una banca de un pequeño bosque en el que no había mucha gente, ese era su lugar preferido, quería estar sola, pensar, soñar, veía como las palomas se acercaban a ella quizás para pedirle un poco de comida, pero no traía nada, metió su mano al bolso morado que estaba a un lado de ella y saco un cigarro junto con el encendedor, se lo puso en la boca y lo encendió, comenzó a fumar y unas cuantas palomas se alejaban.

―¿Cuándo dejaras eso?- preguntaron, ella tiro el cigarro del susto y todas las palomas volaron, volteo y lo vio, tan hermoso como siempre, pensó.  
―Cuando tu lo dejes, Len- sonrió- ¿Qué haces acá?- le pregunto, algo extrañada por su presencia.  
―Me encanta este lugar, es tan mágico- dijo suspirando como loco enamorado.  
―Lose- miro a su alrededor- gracias a mi lo conoces- lo miro y de nuevo las palomas estaban ahí, Len la miraba, él estaba enamorado de Rin, demasiado, desde aquel día que Meito los presento, él supo que ella era la mujer perfecta para el- ¿Qué miras?- pregunto, la mirada del rubio era tan poderosa que ella la sintió al instante- anda ve, siéntate.- palmeo el otro extremo de la banca.

―Si- le hizo caso y se sentó junto a ella- Eres muy linda- rio, las mejillas de Len se ruborizaron "¿Soy yo el que dice eso?" Pensó, era increíble como Rin había enamorado al mujeriego de Len con tan solo una mirada y su dulce sonrisa.  
―Eres un tonto- dijo riendo- no soy linda, obvio que si me arreglo puedo parecer linda, pero no lo soy…- dujo acabando con un suspiro.  
―No… eres más que eso, tu eres hermosa- esta vez fueron la mejillas de Rin que tomaron un color rosado que la hacía ver más linda y tierna ante el rubio, joven y futuro empresario- Y cuando te sonrojas te ves aun más hermosa- dijo con tono de enamorado. Claro… lo que el rubiecito no sabía era que estaba cometiendo un error…. Jamás se había enamorado, él solo usaba a las mujeres a su antojo, ¿Por qué estaba tratándola así a ella? ¿Qué aria con ella? Todos tenemos la Ley del Karma, lo que hiciste te lo devolverán por 3… su error fue enamorarse… ahora le tocaba sufrir un poco a el…

―Len… todas esas cosas que dices son muy lindas- rio- Pues déjame decirte que tu eres muy lindo.- le devolvió el cumplido mirándolo a los ojos.  
―Lose- rio.  
―Siempre tan egocéntrico… ¿Quieres ir a comer un helado?  
―No… bueno si, pero en un rato mas, quiero estar un rato aquí, contigo, platicando- le pidió acercándose a ella un poco mas… un poco mas cerca de su doloroso y preciado amor…  
―Bien… ¿De qué quieres hablar?- pregunto interesada la rubia.  
―Rinto una vez dijo que intento subir por el balcón de tu habitación pero termino cayéndose y torciéndose la espalda…- ambos rieron.  
―Rinto es un loco…Pero ¿En realidad quieres hablar de uno de mis ex-novios?- pregunto incrédula.  
―Oh…no yo, yo- estaba nervioso y nunca se había puesto a si, le iba a pedir a Rin que fuera su novia, pero… le carcomían los nervios.  
―¿Tu? – Contesto graciosa por el estado del joven.  
―Yo…- cerro los ojos, los apretó y los abrió- Quiero que hablemos de nosotros…- soltó de golpe pero lo suficientemente claro como para entenderlo.  
―¿De… de nosotros?- se puso nerviosa, ella amaba a Len demasiado, desde el primer día en que Meito los presento ella que flechada por aquel rubio- Len, no hay nada de qué hablar, somos amigos ¿Cierto? Buenos amigos- dijo, fingiendo un sonrisa.  
―Si, buenos amigos- ¿Por qué se comportaba a si? ¿Porque simplemente no se lo decía y ya?- Escucha ya no puedo- le dijo tomándole de las manos y mirándola a los ojos azulinos, aquellos ojos azulinos tan idénticos a los suyos, solo que aquellos ojos tenían un brillos especial… un brillo que solo ere presente, según él, cuando él estaba frente a ella.  
―¿Qué pasa Len?- pregunto de una forma tierna y conmovida por aquel acto.  
―¡Te amo!- ella lo miro sorprendida- Enserio, te amo y si es raro que te diga te amo tan pronto, pero Rin, esto que me haces sentir es único… es algo… que no puedo explicar fácilmente…  
―Yo…yo- tartamudeo, no sabía que decir.  
―No, no digas nada- se acercó y la beso, ella correspondió, un beso lento, tierno, único y lleno de amor, su primer beso- ¿Quieres ser mi novia?- pregunto al finalizar lo sucedido.  
―Yo…- Len la miro ilusionado- No, lo siento- se levanto tomando su bolso y comenzó a caminar lejos de él.  
―¡Rin! ¡Espera!- grito, corrió hasta ella tomándola del brazo hasta quedar frente a él- Di que si ¿No me amas?- ya no aguanto más, tanto tiempo esperando (que solo fueron unos pocos días) y desvelándose por saber si su amor era correspondido.  
―Si, Len yo te amo demasiado, pero no quiero sufrir- le dijo mirándolo directamente a sus orbes azules.  
―No te hare sufrir princesa- le aseguro acariciando con suavidad aquella mejilla pálida y un poco ruborizada.  
―Len, tú tienes fama de mujeriego, no quiero que me engañes, no quiero sufrir, no de nuevo…  
―Te juro, que si dices que si, te amare y nunca, escucha, nunca te hare sufrir- dijo estrechándola entre sus brazos.  
―¿Me lo juras?- le pregunto correspondiendo a aquella muestra de afecto.  
―Te lo juro- y la beso de nuevo- Te amare durante mil años mas…  
―¿Tan poquito?- pregunto mientras lo abrazaba.  
―Te amare para toda la vida y después de ella- levanto su rostro tomándola de la barbilla y le dio un pequeño beso- Entonces… ¿Qué dices? ¿Quieres ser mi novia?  
―Si- rio y lo abrazo.

Len estaba feliz, demasiado, él amaba a Rin como nunca pensó amar a alguien en la vida, fueron a caminar juntos, tomados de la mano, y cada persona que se topa Len decía "Acepto ser mi novia, soy el hombre más feliz del mundo" o "Miren y envidien, tengo una loli como novia y ustedes no, ja!" algunos lo miraban y lo felicitaban, otros lo tomaban como rarito… Rin solo lo miraba con dulzura infinita…

.

.

.

-FIN DEL FLASH BACK-

Y ahí estaba ella, sentada en el piso de madera de su recamara, recargada en la cama, esperando a que pasar 15 minutos, los quince minutos más largos de la vida, en 15 minutos no sabría que haría con su vida y eso era verdad, tenía los ojos cerrados y la cabeza recargada en sus rodillas, ¿Por qué no paso esto hace unas horas?, pensó, era de madrugada y aun no tenia sueño. Su celular vibro, ya habían pasado los 15 minutos, levanto su cabeza y se seco las lagrimas de sus rodillas, respiro, no quería que eso fuera verdad, estiro la mano y cerró los ojos, lo tomo y lo puso justo frente a ella, abrió los ojos y no se lo podía creer, lo aventó fuera de la habitación y de nuevo comenzó a llorar, tenía que pedirle ayuda a alguien, al primero que se lo diría seria a Meito pero ya no confiaba en el, a si que marco a Miku.

―Aló- contesto Miku- ¿Qué pasa Rin?- dijo adormilada  
―Mi-miku…- contesto llorando.  
―¿Qué pasa Rin? Me estas asustando- su voz ya no sonaba adormilada, ella no contestaba solo lloraba- Pequeña, por favor di algo- Miku se levanto de su cama- voy para tu casa.  
―No…yo te quería decir algo.- dijo dejando de llorar solo un poco.  
―¿Qué tienes? ¿Por qué estas llorando?- le pregunto sentándose en su cama de color rosado pastel.  
―Miku… yo, es que esto no puede ser- comenzó a llorar.  
―¿Estas así por Len?- le pregunto enternecida y a la vez triste.  
―No, Miku, yo… yo estoy embarazada- lloro aun mas- y no sé que voy hacer.  
―¿Enserio?- dijo emocionada- ¡Seré tía!- exclamo fuertemente.  
―Miku, por favor, no le puedo decir a Len que estoy embarazada, y si…  
―Ni se te ocurra Rin, no puedes matar a tu bebe.- le advirtió seriamente.  
―Es que no sé qué hacer, odio a Len y no quiero volver con él, ¿y si él me quita a mi bebe cuando nazca?, no quiero eso puerro…  
―Rin, no sé qué puedes hacer, mañana platicamos ¿sí? Ahora duerme, has sufrido mucho le puede hacer daño al bebe.- pidió amablemente.  
―Eso hare, te amo amiga.- se despidió.  
―Yo mas- sonrieron y colgaron.

Rin dejo su celular y se sentó en el borde de su cama, se seco las lagrimas y toco su vientre, sonrió, tendría un bebe, un lindo y hermoso bebe, empezó a imaginar cómo seria y ahí estaba ella arrullándolo en sus pensamientos, pero entro Len llevándose al bebe, quito las manos de su vientre y poniéndolas en su cabeza, se levanto y tomo una maleta comenzando a meter toda su ropa.  
Eran alrededor de las 4:30 de la madrugada y ella estaba parada en el marco de la puerta de su departamento, vio todos sus muebles tapados con diversas sábanas blancas, una lagrima recorrió su mejilla, vio por última vez su departamento y le dijo adiós, se iría lejos ¿A dónde? Ni ella sabía, pero se iría, no quería que pasara nada con el tema de su embarazo, iniciaría una nueva vida, lejos de todos, subió a su auto y miro los asientos traseros se aseguro de que estuvieran las cajas y las maletas, sus cosas más importantes las llevaba con ella, tomo su celular y envió el último mensaje a su amiga Miku; "Miku, te pido que no digas nada de mi embarazo ni a Meito, no hare nada malo, pero por lo pronto no quiero que nadie sepa de esto, a su debido tiempo sabrás por qué", encendió su auto y lo puso en marcha.

.

.

.

―Len, levántate cariño- susurro una voz suave.  
―¿Rin? ¿Estás aquí?- pregunto anonadado por el efecto de su anterior borrachera.  
―Vaya que estabas enamorado de esa estúpida- dijo ella cambiando su tono de voz a uno de desagrado.  
―¿Qué demonios haces aquí Haku?- le pregunto parándose rápidamente de su cama.  
―Como ya no tienes nada con Rin, pues yo pensé que tu y yo…  
―¡No pienses cosas que nunca van a suceder!- dijo explotando el poco autocontrol que tenía con ella.- Tú no tienes nada que hacer aquí.- dijo firmemente.  
―Pero Len- se acercó acariciando su pecho desnudo- Yo…  
―¡Lárgate!- Haku se alejó de inmediato- ¿No entiendes que no quiero verte? Por favor, déjame tranquilo, ya arruinaste mi vida junto a Rin, me has hecho mucho daño.- le dijo dolido.  
―¡Por favor Len! Aquí el único que si esto fuiste tú, sí, yo acepto que metí contigo, ¡pero tú me seguiste buscando! ¿No decías que la amabas? Si tanto la amaras no te hubieras seguido acostando conmigo.- contraataco duramente, lastimando el pobre corazón del rubio.  
―¡Fui un estúpido! Y ya no quiero volver a saber nada de ti, te lo pido por las buenas, Haku, déjame en paz, ya perdí a Rin y no quiero perder mi dignidad contigo.  
―Te vas a arrepentir- se acercó y le dio una bófeta- ¡Te juro que te vas a arrepentir!- le grito en la cara indignada.  
―Ya perdí lo más importante que tenía en mi vida, y tu, querida Haku, no le llegas ni a las suelas de los zapatos de diseñador a Rin.  
Haku lo miro y salió del departamento de Len, él fue a su cocina con un gran dolor de cabeza, eso era lo que más odiaba de tomar; la resaca, tomo su cafetera aun estaba caliente, quizás Meito la había puesto, se sirvió un poco en una taza, tallo su frente con su pulgar y la puerta se abrió, en ella estaba Meito con unas cuantas bolsas del supermercado, camino hasta Len con una sonrisa, al llegar a la cocina puso las bolsas sobre la mesa.

―¿Cómo te sientes Len?- le pregunto palmeando su espalda.  
―Como quieres que me sienta…- le respondió decaído.  
―Lo siento amigo… traje un poco huevos, jugo de naranja y otras cosas, no tenias nada en la nevera y pensé que ibas a tener hambre…

―A Rin le gustaba la naranja…- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

―A mi hermana le gustaban muchas cosas niño bonito…  
―Vino Haku…- interrumpió a Meito, el rubio se quedo callado.  
―¿Qué quería?- pregunto serio y rígido.  
―Arruinarme mi vida- tiro al suelo la taza con el café humeante- ¡Ya tuvo suficiente y aun quiere más!  
―¿Qué te dijo?  
―Que quería que volviéramos, me dijo que toda la culpa era mía…  
―A si es Len, toda esa culpa es tuya…- le recordó…  
―¡No me lo recuerdes!- grito y se fue a su recamara, tomo unos pantalones y la primera camisa que vio, sus lentes oscuros Ray-ban y salió de su recamara- Ahora vuelvo.  
―¿Iras a buscar a Rin?- le pregunto esperanzado porque así fuese.  
―Tengo que hablar con ella, y lo siento, no debí gritarte- salió de su departamento.

.

.

.

Subió a su auto y manejo hasta llegar al edificio en donde Rin vivía, bajo de su auto y entro al edificio.

―¿Qué te trae por aquí Len?- pregunto el guardia.  
―Hola Gumo, vine a buscar a Rin.- le dijo con una sonrisa.  
―¿A Rin? Pero… ella, ella se fue.- le dijo sorprendido porque no supiese.  
―¿Qué? ¡No! No puede ser- corrió, subió las escaleras hasta llegar a su departamento, intento abrir la puerta pero esta estaba cerrada- ¡Rin! ¡Por favor abre!- grito dando golpes en la puerta- ¡Te lo pido Rin! –se incoo y unas cuantas lagrimas empañaban sus bellos ojos color zafiro.  
―Entiende Len, ella se fue.- le dijo intentando calmarlo.  
―No…- se levanto quitándose las lagrimas- Gumo… ¿Me puedes abrir? Te lo pido.  
―Claro- aquel joven peliverde se acercó a la puerta y la abrió- pero solo 5 minutos, ella se fue y se supone que no debo abrirle a nadie.  
―Gracias Gumo- entro- Rin- susurro, las lagrimas de nuevo salieron al ver sus muebles cubiertos por sabanas blancas, se dirigió a la habitación de la rubia y en el ropero estaba su vestido de bodas y debajo de este había un sobre color rosa palo, él lo tomo y lo abrió.

"Querido Len.  
Sé que el que está leyendo esto eres tú, ¿Por qué lo sé? Porque te conozco y sé que vendrías a pedirme perdón, te amo ¿sabes? Esto es muy difícil para mí, pero ya no puedo más, vivir en Osaka me hace daño y mas sabiendo que me puedo encontrar contigo en cualquier momento y no puedo soportarlo, sabes que no soy buena con las despedidas, no me despedí de ti porque sabía que no me ibas a dejar irme, por obvias razones no te puedo decir a donde me fui, además de que ni siquiera yo sé a dónde voy, te pido que no me busques, tú dices ser mi verdadero amor, pero recuerda: "¿El verdadero amor lastima?, no Len, el verdadero amor no traiciona".  
Perdón que sea corta mi despedida pero sabes que no soy buena escribiendo cartas.  
PD: Te amo, pero no puedo estar junto a ti..."

Y lloro sangre, porque su corazón estaba lastimado…

**Amy: ok, espero que les haya gustado**, **las loas se han ido a visitar a Mika, me mandaron un mensaje de parte de ella para que les diga esto…:**

"**Mika:**

**Como están mis lectores favoritos? Espero que bien, yo estoy un poco mal, pero de seguro se me quita rápido, si Dios quiere…**

**En fin… no podre aparecer en tal vez dos o tres caps… lo lamento, pero cuando me ponga mejor les dedicare un abrazo virtual enooorme :D los quiero mucho, gracias a ustedes estoy haciendo mi sueño, nada grande pero basta para mi, siempre quise ser escritora, lo sabían? Creo que no, no hago mucho en estos fics, pero me basta con dejar mis ideas junto con las de mis primas, solo espero que tengan paciencia si es que tardamos, solemos tener inconvenientes como este algo seguido, y mas Amy… a ella le agradezco con todo mi corazón lo que hace por mi… adiós, nos leeremos pronto…**

**Besos, Micaela"**

**Amy: simplemente la quiero… ok dejemos la melancolía y sigamos con esto, si quieren continuación, dejen reviews… ok?**

**Bye bye!**


	5. Enfrentando El Pasado

**Amy: amados lectores! E vuelto! Perdón por no a ver publicado la semana pasada, tengo que representar a mi instituto de árabe y tuve que ensayar toda la santa semana… y hoy me voy de viaje para la competencia!**

**Mika: hola! Ya estoy mejor! Los extrañe…**

**Mia: la cosa es que nosotras cuatro bailamos árabe, pero como Amy (según la maestra ¬¬) es la mejor, ella nos representa.**

**Ary: teníamos que haber viajado hoy a las 14:30 pero perdimos el viaje… asi que tenemos potro a las 21:35… llegaremos a tiempo, ya que bailamos mañana…**

**Amy: no los queríamos dejar sin cap. ya que no les di uno la semana pasada les darte este hoy, y si puedo les subiré uno el lunes!**

**Ok… ya disfrútenlo… dejen comentarios o no habrá uno el lunes!**

Las Cenizas Quedan Cap. 5

Ya habían pasado varias horas desde que Rin iba sentada, manejando, al igual que ya había pasado unas horas desde que Len llego al departamento que era de aquella amada rubia… lo único que hacía era llorar por ella, ya iba llorando más de dos largas horas, no podía creer que su princesa no estuviera junto al él, ¿Se habrá regresado a Kioto? Pensó.

―¡Len!- gritaron, él no hizo caso y seguí abrazando esa hoja que aun olía a Rin.

-¿Dónde es…- dijo Meito entrando, pero no alcanzo a terminar de preguntar cuando lo vio, ahí sentado en el piso, sufriendo por el amor de una mujer- Rin se fue…  
―¿Enserio? No me había dado cuenta- dijo con sarcasmo- Me dejo…- susurro abrazándose a aquella carta de despedida.  
―Ella ya te había dejado ¿Tú crees que regreso a Kioto?- le pregunto su mejor amigo.  
―No, se llevo su auto, no está aquí, no me llamo, Miku no sabe nada o no me lo quiere decir…  
―Quizás regreso a Sapporo.- dedujo lo más probable al paradero de su hermana.  
―No, ella quería ser escritora, y ahí no tuvo oportunidad, además odiaba Sapporo, no creo que quisiera regresar.- le contradijo sin piedad alguna… que pena ¿Verdad?...  
―Te prometo que la buscaremos hasta debajo de las piedras, si es necesario viajaremos por todos los lugares posibles…- trato de consolarlo...  
―Si- susurro decaído como el perro que era…  
―Vámonos a tu casa, que estar aquí te hará más mal que bien, niño tonto.- le dijo intentado ayudar para que se parara.  
―No, quiero estar aquí un rato mas.- dijo tomando una almohada de aquella basta cama y aferrándose fuertemente a ella, el único aroma que le quedaba de la ojiazul.  
― ¿Seguro?- pregunto dudoso.  
―Si, después ya no podre volver.- le respondió, ese "proyecto de hombre" era muy terco, pero que se va a hacer…  
―Como quieras, estaré en tu casa para cuando llegues, calentare la comida que hice, si es que no me la acabo- rio, algo que a Len no le causo risa y se hundió en sus pensamientos.  
―Meito, es mejor que no vayas, ve a tu casa a descansar, yo estoy bien- le pidió, mas sin mirarlo a los ojos… Hombres… Son tan tercos.  
―Esta bien, la comida esta en el horno, cualquier cosa me hablas ¿Si?- le sugirió.  
―Yo te hablo…

El castaño salió del departamento de su hermana y se fue a su casa, Len leyó por milésima vez esa carta y la dejo en suelo, se levanto y se sentó en la cama, paso la mano sobre ella y recordó tantos momentos felices que habían pasado ahí, como la primera vez en la que su princesa se entrego a él…

- K-

―¿Quieres té?- pregunto ella, acababan de llegar del cine, se paro frente a Len que estaba sentado…

―Solo te quiero a ti- la tomo de la cintura y la acerco a él, de inmediato la comenzó a besar- te amo tanto- dijo entre besos, la recostó sobre el sillón en el que él estaba sentado y se poso arriba de ella.

―Len- dijo un poco agitada- no…  
―Solo déjate llevar- la cargo sin dejar de besarla, Rin enredo sus piernas en él, y Len comenzó a caminar hasta la habitación de ella, abrió la puerta con una patada y la recostó sobre la cama, sus respiraciones estaban cada vez más agitadas, Len comenzó a meter su mano por debajo de la blusa color lila con encajes blancos en los bordes y escote.  
―Len, por favor, no… aun no.- le pidió ella, pero sin hacer el ademan de alejarlo.  
―¿Por qué?- dijo separándose un poco de la joven.  
―Por favor…- normalmente Len no respetaría eso y se iría enojado de ahí, pero esta vez fue diferente.  
―Esta bien- sonrió mientras le acariciaba con dulzura su colorada mejilla.  
―Sabes que te amo- se acercó y lo beso, el no desaprovecho la oportunidad y de nuevo la recostó sobre la cama.  
―No te hare daño, te lo juro, te cuidare y te amare por siempre…  
―¿Lo juras?- le pregunto con sus ojos llenos de brillos.  
―Si, te lo juro…- le dijo abrazándola.  
―Esta bien- acepto, Len de nuevo la beso, pero esos besos eran cada vez más apasionados.

― Cuídame, que aun soy virgen- susurro en su oído con temor.  
―Yo también- comento Len en tono de broma pero abrazándola con ternura.  
―No te creo- rio divertida.

De nuevo la beso, pero esta vez los besos bajaban al cuello, ella le acariciaba su cabello haciendo pequeños círculos con los dedos, Len desabotono suavemente la fina blusa de su amada, uno por uno lentamente, hasta que llego al final, ella ayudo un poco para terminar de quitárselas y con una velocidad casi inmediata quito la playera negra de Len y bajo hasta el botón de sus pantalones, el rubio se los quito quedando solo en los bóxer blancos que llevaba, su gran erección se noto de inmediato, cuantas veces había soñado él con este bello momento, casi las mismas que ella, el no perdió oportunidad e hizo lo mismo con el botón del short de mezclilla que llevaba su novia, ella solo quedo en su ropa interior al igual que él, el joven levanto la mirada para mirar el perfecto cuerpo de Rin, su vientre plano, sin ninguna marca, su busto redondos y perfectos, sin duda alguna ella era la mujer perfecta para él, sus mejillas se tornaron rosada cuando noto la mirada de Len en su cuerpo, ella se acercó y lo beso de nuevo, paso sus manos por su espalda y encontró el broche de su sujetador rosado, con torpeza lo intento sacar, cuando por fin pudo desabrocharlo se lo quito y lo aventó fuera de la cama, ambos rieron y las mejillas de Rin aun estaban rositas, el continuo con sus bragas, siguió acariciando su espalda ahora totalmente desnuda hasta llegar a su trasero bajando sus bragas que hacían juego con el sujetador, ahora si estaba totalmente desnuda, era tiempo de demostrar lo que sentían, acaricio su espalda tal como lo hizo él, hasta llegar a su bóxer y con una rapidez lo saco, su erección quedo al aire, él estaba a punto de dejar todo, no quería hacerle daño a Rin, ella era su todo, se levanto un poco de ella y la miro.

-Lo siento, no puedo, no quiero hacerte daño...- le dijo con sus ojos cristalizados- no quiero robarte tu pureza...

-No me harás daño, me harás la mujer más feliz- contesto ella enternecida.

Y lo siguió besando, él acariciaba las torneadas piernas de su princesa, subió hasta su abdomen y continuo con sus senos, toco su mejillas, y comenzó a besar su cuello, se sentía en el cielo, se levanto un poco para no dejar caer todo su peso en el cuerpo de Rin, ella lo abrazo y Len se undio en su feminidad, unos gemidos de dolor y de felicidad salieron de los rosados labios de la joven al sentir el miembro de Len dentro de ella, Rin rasguño un poco la espalda de Len, asustándolo por a ver creído que la daño.  
―¿Te lastime?- pregunto temiendo haberlo hecho.  
―Solo me hiciste la mujer más feliz- dijo exhausta por el dolor.

Era su primera vez y la más hermosa, Len se movió con suavidad dentro de ella mientras ambos exploraban cada parte de su cuerpo, a si llegando al orgasmo.

- K-

Len se levanto y se fue, subió a su auto y manejo hasta llegar a un bar, todos lo miraron, él iba tan bien vestido a comparación de todos los hombres ebrios que estaban sentados mientras jugaban póker y de las mujerzuelas que casi estaban semidesnudas, el sentó en la barra.

―Un tequila doble, por favor- pidió con la cabeza pesada. Era raro, vestía de un impecable traje negro con zapatos a juego y su típica coleta alta, estaba metido en un bar, "hombre de negocios" pensaron los presentes "déjalo, vino a ahogar sus penas" contesto uno.  
―En un momento- dijo un hombre un poco joven pero no más que él.  
―Gracias- susurro dejando caer su cabeza en la barra.  
―Hola- dijo la voz de una chica, muy tierna e inocente casi como un ángel.  
―Hola- levanto la cabeza y le sonrió, era tan parecida a Rin…- ¿Rin…? – tallo sus ojos, era muy parecida a ella pero no lo era-¿Qué hace una chica como tú en un lugar como este?- le pregunto, al dase cuenta de que no era su princesa, de forma coqueta.  
―Disculpa las molestias, pero me salí de mi casa, vivía en las afueras de Osaka y no sé si usted me pueda ayudar, tengo miedo y no conozco a nadie, pero usted es la única persona decente que vi en este lugar.- le contesto sonriendo, aquella chica tenía el cabello rubio y un poco más largo, con los mismos ojos color celeste cielo, solo que le faltaba cierto brillo que hacia especial a la  
―¿Cómo te llamas? Te ves muy joven.- le pregunto mirando y sonriendo.  
―Soy Lilianne, pero me dice Lili, tengo 19 años.- le contesto devolviéndole la saonrisa…  
―Len Kagamine, y no te preocupes te ayudare.- le aseguro levantándose y juntos saliendo de aquel bar.  
―Gracias…

.

.

.

3 años después.

Extendió sus brazos y bostezo, volteo hacia su lado derecho y ahí estaba él, acaricio su cabello y beso su mejilla, se levanto de la cama y cambio su ropa, tomo un pedazo de papel y empezó a escribir.  
"No te quise levantar, lo siento pero estaba muy apurada, tenía ganas de que conocieras a mis amigos en Osaka, pero será después, iré a entregar eso, te veo en un mes.  
te amo."

Salió de su casa y entro al coche, comenzó a manejar hasta la salida de Sapporo, regresaría a su pasado y quizás volvería ver a Len, aunque ella no quisiese eso.

.

.

3 años habían pasado desde que Rin se habido, la vida Len iba peor cada vez, a diario tomaba hasta perder la conciencia, varias veces intento suicidarse pero ahí estaba Lili, para salvarlo, ella era una buena amiga, una chica que se encontró en el bar y el la ayudo, entre Len y Lili hay una fuerte amistad, hace unas semanas Len intento dejar de tomar y lo logro, ahora ya era un hombre más decente por así decirlo.  
.

.

Rin llego a la casa de Meito, abrió la caja que tenia sobres blanco y tomo uno que decía "Meito Minato" lo metió en su bolsa y bajo del auto, camino hasta llegar a la puerta y la toco el timbre, Meito abrió la puerta sorprendido.

―Hola- dijo Rin toda inocente y con una sonrisa de niña pequeña.

―Rin…- susurro Meito el cual la abrazo- Estas aquí, tantos años sin verte- sonrió feliz al reencontrarse con su única hermana.  
―Meito, te extrañe tanto.- dijo al corresponder el abrazo.  
―Yo mas- abrió los ojos, aun no creía que después de 3 largos años estuviera abrazando a su pequeña hermana rubia - Pasa- dejo de abrazarla y la invito a adentrarse en su hogar- Aun no puedo creer que estés aquí- ambos entraron, Meito aun no se lo creía.  
―Solo vine por un mes, tengo una vida en Sapporo, así que luego volveré.- le comente una vez sentada en los sillones de la sala de estar.  
―Me alegro- sonrió y se sentaron- ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Qué hay de tu vida?- pregunto ansioso el castaño.  
―Muy bien y tu, has ganado peso y altura…- le dijo sonriendo.  
―Si-rio- he estado muy bien ¿Y tu bebé? ¿Cómo esta? Quiero saber de m i sobrino, ya debe tene años ¿verdad?- interrogo.  
―¿Quién te lo dijo?- le pregunto entre ansiosa y temerosa.  
―Miku…  
―¿Lo sabe Len?- lo único que rondaba por su cabeza era aquella pregunta, ¿él lo sabrá?  
―No, nunca se quisimos contar, si tu no me lo contaste, menos se lo dirías a él.  
―Nunca estuve embarazada.- soltó de golpe, sin temor a herir a su hermano con aquella simple oración.  
―¿Qué?- se sorprendió aun mas.  
―Al llegar a Sapporo, fui a un ginecólogo y me dijo que tenía un virus, por eso tenía los síntomas de embaraza pero que no sabe por qué la prueba dio positivo, pudo a ver estado defectuosa.- le informó una vez ya mas calmada.  
―Tenia ganas de ser tío- rio con ironía.  
―Después lo serás- secundo la risa tocando su vientre temporalmente vacio.  
―¿Dónde estarás viviendo?  
―En mi departamento, acabo de llegar y vine a verte. El viaje fue cansador- dijo estirando sus pies en el amplio sillón u acostándose.  
―Te visitare- sonrió.  
― ¿Cómo ha estado Miku? No sé nada de ella.  
―Bien- bajo la mirada- Se caso hace un año.- dijo posando su cabeza en sus piernas.  
―Lo siento Meito ¿Aun la amas?- le pregunto acariciándole el cabello.  
―Demasiado…- levanto la cabeza de golpe asustando Rin- pero cambiemos de tema ¿Qué tal tu vida en Sapporo?- pregunto mucho más animado.  
―Linda, encontré un trabajo en una empresa, uno de los periódicos más importantes de haya, me va realmente bien y espero que siga así.- termino sonriendo y estirándose mas.  
―Que bien- sonrió- sabes, Len…- fue interrumpido abruptamente por la tsundere de su hermana.  
―No quiero saber nada de él- lo interrumpió- te traje esto- saco el sobre blanco de su bolsa- te lo dejare sobre la mesa- se levanto y lo puso en esta- Me tengo que ir, debo terminar de entregar los sobres.- se despidió con un beso en la mejilla.  
―Adiós- se levanto y caminar hasta la puerta- Mañana tengo una fiesta ¿Te gustaría ir?, no va ir Len, puedes ir libremente vestida como una prostituta si gustas- le dijo con un deje de burla- para recordar viejos tiempos.- termino riéndose.  
―Claro, avísame donde es-dijo con ironía, saco una tarjetita con sus datos y se entrego- Ahí está mi numero, cuídate- termino por despedirse con un fuerte abrazo, encaminándose a su auto.  
.

.

.

―Len…- llamaron al rubio.  
―¿Qué pasa Lili?- contesto Len del otro lado del teléfono, feliz por la llamada de su mejor amiga.  
―¿Cómo estás?- pregunto esta desde su casa, mientras se acomodaba en un sofá individual color vino.  
―Bien, no me quejo… ¿Y tú? Hace días que no te veo.- le pregunto al momento que este comía una tostada con mermelada.  
―Muy bien, te quería invitar a una fiesta, mañana por la noche ¿Te gustaría ir?- le informo entusiasmada.  
―No, gracias… no estoy de humor.- rechazo la invitación… muestro querido ex mujeriego ya ni pisaba las calles de Osaka.  
―Len, por favor, tienes que salir, conocer gente, llevas 3 años metido en tu casa, no sales a ningún lado ¡Tienes 25 años! Tienes que conocer a alguien como ella, solo sales a tu empresa y vuelves… nada mas, de seguro la pasaras genial.- le aseguro la rubia, esta chica es testaruda, pero tenía sus motivos…  
―Ella es única Lili, no pierdo la esperanza de algún día verla, ella me dijo que…-fue interrumpido.  
―Que si algún día te volvía ver, quizás te daría una oportunidad- interrumpió, Lili se sabía de derecho al revés la historia de Len y Rin.- Y si no sales nunca tendrás esa oportunidad de volverla a ver…  
―Ella se fue Lili, jamás recibí una llamada, una carta.. ni siquiera para mi cumpleaños…- se defendió como pudo, pero sabía que aquella chica no lo dejaría de molestar.  
―¿Y si regreso? Nunca lo sabrás si no sales, ella literalmente te odia por lo que le hiciste ¿Piensas que vendrá a buscarte? ¿Qué aparecerá en tu puerta y dirá: "Quiero volver contigo"? estas mal querido amigo… muy mal…- lo reprendió pero en un tono maternal.  
―No, pero…  
―No hay pero que valga, mañana paso por ti a las 10 de la noche ¿Okey? Y no acepto un no por respuesta, más vale que vayas bien presentable… de seguro encuentras a una "candidata" y yo se con quien te veras en la fiesta…- dijo picara… esa chica aunque sea joven, era pervertida…  
―Esta bien Lili- rio- te espero acá…  
.

.

.

Rin estaba recostada en el sillón de su departamento, era algo extraño estar en ese lugar después de 3 jodidos años de no estar ahí, estaba diferente, cuando llego los muebles no estaban tapados, pero no tenían polvo, además de que estaban en diferentes posiciones. Su celular sonó con aquel tono especial, al que solo le correspondía a una persona especial "Skyscraper".  
―Like a Skyscraper- canto, para así después contestar- ¿Alo?  
―Te fuiste…- dijo una voz masculina atreves del celular.  
―Lo siento, estabas dormido y no te quise levantar.- dijo avergonzada y algo apenada.  
―Quería conocer a tus amigos, pero no importa, ¿ya entregaste eso mi amo?- le pregunto…  
―Solo a Meito, falta Miku, Neru, Miki, Gumi, Gumo, Kiyoteru, Dell, Gakupo, Luka, Meiko, entre otros… recuerda que tengo muchos amigos del instituto Vocaloid.- le dijo sonriente y algo sonrojada.  
―Okey… entonces te veo en un mes, te extraño…- le dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro..  
―En un mes será- sonrió.  
―Rin, sabes qu- en ese momento sonó el timbre del apartamento de Rin, interrumpiendo la llamada.  
―Espera, hay alguien en la puerta después hablamos, cuídate te amo mucho- dejo, colgó y corrió a abrir la puerta, para ver a…

―¡Puta horrenda te extrañe!- la miro y unas lágrimas salieron de unos ojos color aqua.  
―¡Oh Por Dios! Miku, te extrañe tanto.- dijo abrazándola…

**Amy: bien ojala les haya gustado… dejen comentarios!**

**Mika: para el que nos pregunto cuándo subíamos caps. La respuesta es todos los fines de semana, es raro que no los subamos… pero cuando no lo hacemos, intentamos subir dos seguidos o uno laaargo… ojala este sea de su agrado… tenemos que preparar valijas..**

**Ary: son 3 trajes cada una, aparte de los sables, dos velos, dos bastones, panderetas y alas… mucha presión! **

**Amy: en fin… quieren un cap el lunes? Dejen comentarios! Sayonara!**

**PD1: aaaa, creían que estaba embarazada cierto?**

**PD2: Bonne-chan! Tanto tiempo amiga!**

**PD3: soy una malota *w***

**PD4: Sayonara! Los amamos…**


	6. Nuevos Contrincantes

**Mia: em… hola!****Ok, estoy sola, presentando el nuevo cap. esto es raro, muy raro, pero saliendo del tema, las chicas no sé donde están, me desperté de una siesta que duro casi 8 horas y nadie estaba en casa QnQ y como estaba aburrida decidí subir el cap. hoy *Q* espero que les guste, por favor dejen reviews! **

**Vocaloid no es mio, ni de Amy, Ary o Mika, ni en sus mas salvajes sueños XD**

Las Cenizas Quedan Cap. 6

Pinto sus labios en un tono rojo suave, sonrió y salió, subió a su auto y comenzó a manejar hasta llegar a aquel bar en donde seria la fiesta, saco su celular y marco a Meito pues al parecer se necesitaba invitación.

―¿Quién es?- Contesto el castaño.

―soy Rin, estoy afuera pero creo que se necesita invitación ¿Puedes venir afuera por mi?- le pregunto mientras le guiñaba un ojo al de seguridad, el cual le sonrió sensualmente y le echaba una larga mirada a su cuerpo, la rubia traía puesto un vestido color azul marino entallado hasta la mitad del muslo que dejaba una amplia vista a sus crecido senos, unos zapatos de tacón color negro perlado, su cabello ondulado y suelto hasta la cintura.

―No es necesario, seduce un poco al tipo de seguridad, échale ojitos haz que te deje pasar, su nombre es Akaito, se babea por las chicas jóvenes, por a prueba tu belleza enana… ―le dijo Meito, desafiándola indirectamente, el savia que su hermana no se negaría a un desafío impuesto por él.

Rin obedeció y camino con sensualidad hasta la entrada, observo al joven, era alto con el cabello rojo igual que sus ojos, traía puesto unos jeans oscuros asiendo juego con sus zapatos, y con una camisa manga corta de color vino.

―disculpa, ¿me dejarías pasar?- pregunto la ojiceleste mirando a los ojos al muchacho.

―lo lamento señorita, debe tener invitación para entrar.- le contesto cortésmente, pero con siento todo de excitación en su voz. Rin lo miro a los ojos y le dedico una sonrisa conquistadora. – pero… podría hacer una acepción solo por usted… mi nombre es Akaito Shion, mucho gusto...- le dijo estirando una mano para saludarla.

-y yo soy Rin Minato, el gusto es mío.- Le acepto la mano.- y… considerando que usted es un caballero con unos modales perfectos… Creo que le daría un gusto a cualquier chica por dejarla pasar… ¿verdad?- le dijo coquetamente. En el juego de la seducción todo se vale, nuestra querida Minato aprendió una increíble lección desde su ultimo amor fallido, "si no puedes con ellos, úneteles".

-solo con usted, solo por ser la más bella joven que he visto…- por ultimo le robo un profundo beso. Al terminar, Rin le volvió a guiñar el ojo y se adentro al bar.

En ese momento se limpio con asco la boca y volvió a coloreársela con su lápiz labial.

El lugar estaba tranquilo, no era un bar de esos que había música a todo volumen y hombres ebrios por doquier, era un bar tipo casa o algo así, había un estilo de cantina en donde había un joven atendiendo, ella se acercó.

―Un Martini seco, por favor. Pidió elegante mientras apoyaba sus codos en la mesilla de madera pintada, la seducción era su juego favorito.

―En un momento señorita- el joven le sonrió al ver el escote de esta

Lo tomo y camino por el lugar, se sentó en una sala en donde no había mucha gente y saco su celular vio la hora, eran las 9:30 de la noche, de nuevo metió el celular en la bolsa y miro a su alrededor con la esperanza de ver a Meito, pero no lo vio, lo único que vio fue varia personas (por no decir muchas) alrededor danzando y charlando, pero lo que la perturbo fue verlo… a él, a Len, el sonrió, después de 3 años volvía a ver a Rin, ella también sonrió, era increíble verlo de nuevo, se levanto y camino hacia él, Len hizo lo mismo hasta que estuvieron frente a frente.

―Te he echado de menos, Len.- le dijo suspirando.

―Yo igual- ella lo abrazo y él confundido acepto el abrazo- ¿Cómo… como has estado?- tartamudeo el rubio de coleta, traía puesto unos pantalones de vestir negros, zapatos a juego y una camisa de manga larga celeste con la corbata azul algo suelta.

―Muy bien ¿y tú?- le pregunto la rubia deshaciendo el abrazo.

―Muy bien.- le respondió mirándola con cariño.

―Nuestro plan ya funciono, Lily- dijo Meito chocando las manos con la rubia, estaba escondidos cerca de las barras.

―Rin es preciosa, es mucho más linda en persona que en las viejas fotos que Len tiene.- cometo Lily bebiendo de su copa con vino.

―Ahora, ya vez porque Len está totalmente enamorado de Rin…- comento Meito acariciando su cartera de hombre con estampado de leopardo

―Si… Y tú Meito- golpeo su hombro- para cuando pones los ojos en una chica.- le pregunto levantando ambas cejas.

―Lily, Lily, Lily… Tu sabes que mis ojos son de Miku y de nadie más- volteo hacia Len y Rin que platicaban y reían como si solo fueran amigos- Mira, llego Kaito.- le señalo.

―¿Kaito? ¿Dónde?- miro para todos lados.

―¡Que linda Lily!- rio- Se nota que estas loquita por el traga helados- rio de nuevo y tomo un poco de su Daiquiri.

―¡No!- lo golpeo de nuevo- Kaito… Kaito solo es un amigo.- dijo sonrojada bebiendo de golpe otra copa, ella sola se comparaba con Meiko en lo que se refería al alcohol.

―Por favor Lily, todos saben que amas a Kaito tanto como él a ti.- le dijo con un deje de chiste en su vez.

―¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunto nerviosa, temiendo de su secreto.

―Un pajarito me lo dijo…

―Como que el alcohol ya está haciendo daño Meito, los putos pájaros no hablan…- dijo nerviosa.

―Lily, sabes a lo que me refiero, Kaito me lo dijo, no te preocupes…- le respondió tomando de su bebida.

― ¿Enserio?- sus ojos brillaron al saber que era correspondida.

― ¿Tendría porque mentir? ¿Qué gano con eso?- sentencio fingiendo indignación.

―No, ahora vuelo- sonrió, beso su mejilla y corrió hacia Kaito que se encontraba hablando con unas chicas.

―Ya es tarde- dijo Len mirando su reloj- ¿Vamos a seguir platicando a mi casa? Claro… si gustas…- dijo sonrojado… esperen… ¿Len sonrojado?

―Claro- acepto sonriendo, salieron del bar y entraron al auto de Len- No lo has cambiado, recuerdo que te gustaba cambiar los autos cada año.- dijo soltando una risa.

―Este era tu favorito, nunca lo quise cambiar- el silencio abundo en el auto, un silencio incomodo, en ningún momento hablaron sobre ellos hasta ahora, Len solo manejo hasta llegar a su departamento, subieron por el ascensor hasta llegar a aquella puerta con el numero 43, ambos entraron.

― ¿Pintaste las paredes?- pregunto observando alrededor del lugar unas paredes color crema, para ser mas precisos era la sala de estar.

―Si, Lily me ayudo.- respondió orgulloso por como quedo.- dijo que eran lindas.

― ¿Lily?- dijo intentando ocultar sus celos- ¿Quién es Lily?- pregunto sin poder evitarlo.

―Una amiga… ¿Quieres agua? ¿Algún Té?- le pregunto yendo a la cocina.

―Claro- Len coloca el agua hirviendo mientras sacaba un par de tazas de porcelana, y ella comenzó a caminar hasta llegar a la recamara en donde su felicidad había terminado- Y aquí todo termino- susurro con la mirada caída.

―Y puede volver a empezar- dijo Len acariciando ambos brazos de la rubia para reconfortarla.

― ¿Por qué lo hiciste?... ¿Por qué?- le pregunto estática.

―Te extrañe tanto- se acercó y la beso, ella acepto ese beso, Len tiro la taza de té verde que traía y la abrazo, Rin estaba sujeta por la cintura y le rodeaba el cuello con sus brazos, comenzaron a caminar hasta llegar a la cama, Len con cuidado recostó a Rin sobre esta y comenzó a besarla aun mas apasionadamente, metió una mano por debajo de su vestido comenzando a acariciar su vientre, ella sabía bien hasta donde iba a llegar, de inmediato se separo y se levanto de la cama.

―No puedo- lo miro seria.

― ¿Por qué?- la miro confundida

―Me caso en un mes- dijo y se fue dejando a Len aun más confundido que antes.

.

.

.

Cerró la puerta de la entrada a su departamento y recargo en esta, dejo caer su cuerpo poco apoco hasta tocar el frio suelo de azulejos blancos, los puños que formo con sus manos comenzaron a golpear la puerta con tanta fuerza que pensó que en cualquier momento la rompería, no lloraba, no quería hacerlo, después de tantos años de tratar de olvidar un poco lo que paso con Len, hace tanto tiempo que no lloraba por él, pero ya no pudo y comenzó a llorar, solo regreso a Osaka para unas cosas para su boda, con la esperanza de no encontrarse con Len pero todo le salió mal, se encontró con aquel rubio de ojos zafiro e intento hacer como si nada hubiera pasado, pero ese beso, ese beso quizás lo revivió todo, la lluvia comenzó a golpear las ventanas del departamento y la única luz que se veía en ese lugar era la de los relámpagos que de vez en cuando se aparecían por ahí iluminando los sillones y la mesita ratona con unos sobres blancos.

Len subió las escaleras del departamento de Rin, moría de frio, tenía más de 30 minutos bajo la lluvia, no sabía si subir o no, quizás estaría junto a ella el hombre con el que se iba a casar, aquel maldito hombre que le robar a la joven, a su princesa; llego a su puerta, la miro, cuantas veces había estado el ahí, después de que Rin se fue, Len casi a diario iba con la esperanza de que algún día ella hubiera regresado. Golpeo la puerta 3 veces seguidas, Rin se levanto de detrás de la puerta y seco unas cuantas lagrimas que yacían en su mejillas, se acercó a la perilla y la abrió, su sorpresa fue a ver a Len, de inmediato la cerro en sus narices.

― ¡Ábreme por favor!- grito mientras golpeaba la puerta con desespero y tristeza.  
― ¡No Len! ¡Vete por favor!- se recargo en la puerta abrazando sus rodillas y llorando.  
― ¡No me voy a ir hasta que me abras! ¡Entiéndelo! ¡Te sigo amando, Rin!- dijo mientras seguía golpeando sin parar la puerta.

― ¡No insistas, no te abriré!- le contesto dudando si hacerlo o no, sus palabras le llegaron al corazón, quebrantando, solo un poco, la barrera que forjo con los años.

― ¡Solo escúchame!- bajo su tono de voz- solo dame unos minutos…

―Len…- abrió la puerta lentamente y ahí estaba Len, totalmente empapado y temblando de frio- Por dios Len- él se acercó y la abrazo- Estas helado- le dijo posando una de sus blancas palmas en la mejilla del rubio.

―Tenia que venir a pedirte perdón- temblaba mientras seguía abrazado de Rin- nunca debí hacer lo que hice, tú te vas a casar y yo…  
―Tienes que darte una ducha de agua calienta si no vas a tomar un resfriado, te voy a preparar la tina para que te metas.- le dijo intentado soltarlo, pero él se negó.

―No, no quiero incomodarte.- le dijo abrazándola con mas fuerza.

―No te preocupes Len, te preparare un té ¿sí?- le dijo mientras lo hacía entrar al interior del recinto.

―Gracias…- Len cerró la puerta y ambos se adentraron dentro del departamento.

Rin le dio una toalla de baño para que se cubriera un poco, abrió el grifo y el agua caliente empezó a caer sobre la tina, fue a su cocina y puso a calentar el agua para preparar un té verde para Len. La tina estaba llena, Len y Rin fueron al baño.

―Quítate la ropa, yo me voy a salir.- le comunico Rin, a punto de darse la vuelta para irse.

―No hay problema que te quedes, no te preocupes- Len se quito su camisa y corbata para, inmediatamente, bajar sus pantalones y solo quedar en unos bóxer- no pasa nada- sonrió, y aun con frio, Len se metió a la tina- Esta rica…- suspiro soltando vapor por su boca una vez dentro del agua.

― ¿Necesitas algo?- le pregunto Rin inocentemente.

―Solo a ti", pensó- No, nada gracias- le contesto sonriendo falsamente.

―Esta bien- sonrió, se acercó a la tina, que mas bien era como un tipo jacuzzi y se sentó en la orilla- ¿Cómo llegaste?- le pregunto tocando con delicadeza el agua.

―Pues… después de lo que me dijiste me quede en shock, literalmente, tarde unos minutos en reaccionar, tenía que hablar contigo, no lo pensé ni dos veces y salí de mi casa, no quise regresar por las llaves del auto y pues me vine para acá caminando, después vino la lluvia y por obvias razones me empape todo- rio, Rin se sintió culpable porque seguramente, Len tendría un resfriado.

―Sabes… iré a ver si ya está el agua- Rin intento levantarse pero se resbalo y cayó al agua, ambos rieron- ¡Demonios!- rieron aun mas, jugando un poco con la espuma.

―Estas mojada- dijo Len burlándose y picándole la cabeza.

― ¿No me digas?- le contesto irónicamente- Me iré a cambiar…- le dijo pero Len la detuvo.

― ¡No!- la tomo del brazo cuando intento levantarse- quédate aquí, por favor… te extrañe- le pidió haciendo un puchero.

―Len, sabes que yo…- lo miro a los ojos y su mundo se paro, era increíble como solo con una mirada lograba convencerla- Esta bien…- se sentó junto a él, se quedaron unos minutos en silencio.

―¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Por qué me dejaste?- pregunto Len seriamente observándola de reojo.

―Quería olvidar todo, me hiciste daño y mucho, Len, sabias que yo te amaba más que a nada en este mundo, además tenía miedo… demasiado miedo…- le dijo observando al techo.

― ¿Miedo de que? ¿De mi?- le pregunto, estaba preocupado, aun seguía amándola.

―Len… nunca te lo dije pero creo que es momento- toco su vientre y le dio suaves caricias- el día de nuestra boda, me hice una prueba de embarazo y salió positivo- Len la miro con tremenda ilusión en sus orbes azuladas.

― ¿Y donde esta mi hijo?- pregunto ilusionado- ¿Pero de que tenias miedo? ¿Cómo esta? ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Qué fue?- le ataco con preguntas, pero él no sabía nada…

―Tenía miedo de que tu me lo quitaras al nacer y además… nunca nació…- le contesto con ojos lloroso.

― ¿Pero qué hiciste? ¿A caso…?- se aterro simplemente al pensarlo.

―Después fui con un ginecólogo y me dijo que no estaba embarazada que solo era un virus por eso me sentía mal, sufrí mucho cuando me dijo eso, siempre tuve la esperanza de algún día tener un bebé y mas contigo, pero por lo pronto eso no se cumplirá- tomo un poco de agua con las manos y la paso por su pierna, de sus ojos resbalo una traviesa lagrima cristalina.

―Veras que pronto tendrás un bebé, no conmigo, pero te casaras, hay tantas veces que me arrepiento de lo que hice… ¿Por qué mejor no te casaste conmigo mientras tratabas de olvidar lo que paso?- le preguntó sollozando en silencio.

―Tenía 18 años, era demasiado joven, pero no era estúpida Len, tengo sentimientos y eso me dolió demasiado…- le contesto secando las lagrimas que rodaron por su barbilla.

―Lo ciento ¿Me podrías perdonar? Por favor…- le rogo ocultando su rostro con sus palmas, ¿Duele verdad Len? Pero claro… todo se paga a su tiempo.

―No tengo nada que perdonarte, ya paso mucho, además yo hare mi vida con alguien más- le dijo una vez su cara seca y su orgullo levantado.

― ¿A dónde te fuiste?- dijo intentado evadir el tema de la boda.

―A Sapporo, hice una vida, encontré un buen trabajo en la editorial Akiru, soy periodista, aun que tu sabes que mi sueño es ser escritora.- le dijo mirándolo hacia sus ojos zafiros.

―Eres la mejor escritora ¿Te acuerdas cuando escribías toda nuestra vida juntos?- le pregunto sonriendo, anhelando viejos tiempos.

―Como olvidarlo…- rio- a veces eran estúpidas…- dijo negando con la cabeza.

―Pero hermosas, aun tengo todas historias, ¿Sabes? También las tengo en mi corazón- le confesó sonriéndole y mirándola con ternura.

― ¿Qué hiciste de tu vida estos 3 años?- pregunto Rin, golpeando levemente sus piernas y mirándolo.

―Nada…

― ¿Nada? Debiste de hacer algo- le respondió sacándole la lengua.

―Nada, es enserio no hice nada, me refundí en el alcohol, Lily me ayudo a salir de eso, y quizás te sonara tonto, estúpido e imposible, pero en 3 años no he tenido sexo con ninguna mujer.- le respondió cruzando los brazos detrás de su cuello.

― ¿Lo dices enserio?- rio- ¡No te creo nada! Eres un mentiroso ¡Por dios! ¡Eres Len el mujeriego Kagamine! Y me vienes a decir que no has tenido nada de nada con nadie en 3 años…- le dijo Rin riéndose levemente.

―A un que no me lo creas, es verdad.- se defendió cerrando los ojos con ternura al ver la reacción de su princesa.

― ¿Qué hay de esa chica, Lily? ¿No ha pasado nada con ella?- le pregunto entre celosa y curiosa.

―No, nada, ella es mi mejor amiga, además está enamorada de Kaito…- guardaron silencio- ¿Te acuerdas cuando la policía nos descubrió a punto de hacer el amor en el coche?- rieron ambos a la vez.

―Como olvidarlo, gracias a Meito pudimos salir de ese horrible lugar- rieron- fue un momento loco pero lindo…- recalco como queriendo volver a los tiempos felices.

―Hermoso, como todos los demás- ambos se voltearon a ver- Te he extrañado demasiado…- le volvió a confesar.

―Yo igual Len- sonrieron y se observaron por unos minutos en silencio.

―Nunca te olvide- Len se acercó más a ella, al igual que Rin a Len, ambos sonrieron- Dicen que cuando las personas sonríen antes de besarse es porque en verdad se aman…- La rubia, sonrió más, hasta estar tan cerca que podían respirar del aire que uno soltaba, sus labios estuvieron a punto de formarse en uno solo cuando el timbre sonó, ambos se separaron del susto.

―Iré abrir, si quieres cámbiate- Le sonrió a Len y este asintió, enredando su cuerpo en una toalla, Rin se levanto y camino hasta la puerta y la abrió, sorprendiéndose de ver quien se encontraba detrás de esta.

―Hola- dijo él sonriente, besando los labios de la rubia.

― ¿Piko? ¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunto asustada e intrigada.

.

.

.

**Mia: e vuelto mis jóvenes niños(? Ahque, espero que les haya gustado, si quieren otro el miércoles dejen reviews, y perdón por no actualizar antes, les mentiría si les dijera que estábamos ocupadas ¬¬ en fin… les podemos regalar 4 caps. en fin de semana, claro, si dejan MUCHOS reviews…. Me despido porque estoy solita y es feo QnQ**

**Sayonara!**


End file.
